Deux cœurs brisés
by Ithrilyann
Summary: Un philosophe a dit: "Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point". Et il avait à cent pour cent raison!… À la suite de la mort de Kong, Ann Darrow n'est plus qu'une épave. L'amour de Jack réussira-t-il à lui redonner la volonté de vivre?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous!

Ce qui suit est ma première fiction sur King Kong, en même temps que ma première expérience littéraire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de l'écrire? En voici mes raisons.

Tout d'abord, je considère le «King Kong» de Peter Jackson comme l'un des plus grands chefs-d'œuvre du septième art jamais créés. Le film le plus beau, le plus poétique et le plus triste qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Jamais un film, un livre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne m'a bouleversée à ce point-là. En écrivant cette fiction, je voulais qu'elle soit un petit témoignage de mon immense admiration pour Peter Jackson et pour son film étonnant, et aussi pour Naomi Watts, pour son énorme talent et sa performance extraordinaire.

Mais, chose surprenante, ce n'est pas cela qui m'a finalement déterminée à me mettre dans la peau d'un écrivain. Ayant un jour découvert ce site, je me suis aussitôt mise à lire les autres fictions sur King Kong, et ce n'est qu'en lisant quelques-unes d'entre elles que l'idée m'est venue d'écrire moi-même une histoire. Elles sont quatre en particulier, les fictions qui m'ont inspirée: «_The writer and the actress_» de **RebeccaAnn**, «_It's not about the words_» de **Anya2**, «_Beauty_» de **ChiaraStorm** et «_Her story_» de **AndromedaMarine**. Je tiens à remercier ici de tout mon cœur leurs auteurs. Sans leurs histoires, la mienne n'aurait jamais été écrite.

Mon récit embrasse les quelques mois qui ont suivi la mort de Kong, en se concentrant uniquement sur Ann et sur sa relation avec Jack. En plus du récit principal, chaque chapitre contient un flashback évoquant les événements antérieurs. Quelques-uns reproduisent, aussi fidèlement que j'ai pu le faire, les scènes du film, tandis que d'autres sont de ma pure invention. Il y en a même un (c'est celui du chapitre 2, pour être exacte) qui retrace une scène qui fait partie du scénario et qui a été filmée, mais n'a été incluse ensuite ni dans la version ciné, ni dans la version longue.

**RebeccaAnn** a écrit dans le résumé de «_The writer and the actress_»: «King Kong is a love story!» Oui, c'est une histoire d'amour, et elle doit être racontée comme telle. Cela dit, je conçois très facilement que tout le monde ne risque pas d'aimer ma version de l'histoire et qu'elle peut paraître bizarre (ou même pire) à côté des autres fictions sur Ann et Jack. Ça je comprends bien, mais c'est moi qui suis l'auteur. Et moi, je ne peux pas imaginer la vie d'Ann tourner autrement après les événements du film. Libre à vous de lire ou non.

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, ce dont il ne sera sans doute pas difficile de s'apercevoir à la lecture de mon texte. Mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. D'ailleurs, ce sera la première fiction sur King Kong en français ici, ce qui m'étonne pas mal. Si quelqu'un prend la peine de la lire, soyez indulgent et ne me jugez pas trop sévérement!

* * *

_**Deux cœurs brisés**_

_"Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point__"._

Blaise Pascal, "Les Pensées"

_"C'est à moi de décider à qui offrir ma vie, tout comme mon cœur"._

Arwen à Aragorn, "La Communauté de l'Anneau" de Peter Jackson

_"As she looked on him, doom fell upon her, and she loved him"_.

J.R.R. Tolkien, "The Silmarillion"

**Chapitre I**

Le papier peint qui recouvrait le mur était vieux, jauni par le temps et le soleil. De minuscules taches d'un jaune plus foncé le marquaient çà et là. Les couleurs des motifs qui l'ornaient jadis, figurant des bouquets de petites roses bleues, étaient presque passées. Cependant, les tigelles, privées de leurs feuilles, restaient encore visibles. Elles s'entrelaçaient, se ramifiaient pour converger à nouveau et former des faisceaux et des gerbes.

Se concentrer sur elles, suivre le jeu bizarre de ces minces lignes brunes sur le fond jaunâtre l'attirait, la fascinait d'une façon étrange. Accablé sous un fardeau trop lourd à supporter, son esprit engourdi se repliait sur lui-même, se recroquevillait, se renfermait dans un cocon hermétique. En dehors de ce cocon, son frêle abri, rien n'existait. Rien du tout.

Un vide immensurable…

Le mur n'était qu'à quelques pouces de son visage. Si elle tournait un peu la tête, elle pouvait voir la couverture du lit et un coin de l'oreiller. Mais bouger, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Le mieux, c'était de rester comme ça, à regarder fixement le mur devant elle, à attendre… et espérer la fin.

– Ann! – Une voix vaguement familière… elle parvient à ses oreilles comme à travers une épaisse couche de ouate.

– Ann! Tu m'entends?

_Pourquoi cette voix? Elle appelle… elle appelle quelqu'un. Ann… Est-ce que c'est moi? __Je me souviens d'avoir eu un nom autrefois…_

Une main lui touche l'épaule, la secoue légèrement.

– Ann!

_Ann. Oui, en effet… c'est __mon nom. __Ann. Mon nom. Un vocable creux. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on veut de moi? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser tranquille?

Elle se retourna lentement et arrêta un regard hébété sur une jeune fille blonde en manteau marron debout à côté du lit. _Katie. C'est avec elle que je partage l'appartement_.

– Ce gars, Jack, est encore venu. Je le fais entrer?

Jack… Un autre habitant du grand vide qui l'entoure. Une figure de plus dans la danse des ombres. Un fantôme surgi des abysses du néant…

_Elle a dit "encore"?_

– Encore?

– Il était venu hier. Tu te rappelles pas?

Hier. Pas le moindre sens dans ce mot. Le temps avait perdu pour elle sa continuité. Ses souvenirs épars des heures – ou des jours? – passés, sans cohérence les uns avec les autres, étaient de rares flashs dans le noir qui emplissait sa mémoire. Les grains d'un collier dont le fil s'était rompu. Elle n'en avait réussi à récupérer que quelques-uns.

* * *

… _Elle se tient debout près du bord, __submergée par un mortel désespoir. Ultime désespoir._

_Il n'est plus. Tout est fini. Il n'est plus._

_L'abîme sous ses pieds l'attire irrésistiblement. Un pas. Il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir. Elle est sur le point de faire ce pas. En elle-même, elle l'a déjà franchi. __Au-dedans_ d'elle, elle est morte. Ce n'est qu'une enveloppe trompeuse qui a l'air d'être en vie.

– _Ann!.._

_Cette voix… Elle se tourne._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors?_

_Le regard de Jack. C'est son regard qui l'a tirée en arrière. Regarder dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui était venu là pour elle… les yeux pleins de compréhension et de compassion infinies… Ça a comme… libéré quelque chose en elle. La digue qui enfermait son chagrin à l'intérieur d'elle s'est brisée, et, comme les eaux d'une rivière débordée, il est monté avec ses larmes._

… _Elle fait quelques pas hésitants en s'éloignant du bord… pour se retrouver entre les bras de Jack, le visage contre son épaule, à pleurer incontrolablement, à suffoquer de larmes, à dépenser en sanglots convulsifs les dernières forces qui lui restent…_

___Son regard d'adieu… La vie qui s'échappe de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse la retenir… Sa main qui glisse…_

___Il n'est plus._

_____Torturée par la douleur, son âme agonisante s'accroche à ces larmes, son unique refuge, son unique porte de salut au bord de la sombre folie pire que la mort… Le temps s'arrête. La matière se désagrège. Seule reste la douleur. Et des larmes…_

_____Il n'est plus._

_Puis deux policiers apparaissent. Ils ont dû grimper après Jack._

– _Mademoiselle!_

– _Vous n'êtes pas blessée?_

– _C'est fini maintenant. Il est tué. Vous êtes en sécurité._

_Jack ôte son pardessus, le lui jette sur les épaules, passe ses bras inertes dans les manches._

– _Diable, y a du sacré vent ici! Elle doit être gelée comme un glaçon._

_Un liquide brûlant humecte ses lèvres et son palais._

– _Tenez, buvez ça. Ça vous réchauffera._

_Ils l'aident à descendre l'échelle, la conduisent par l'escalier intérieur vers l'ascenseur. Ça tient du miracle, mais elle peut encore marcher._

… _Dans la cabine, à mi-chemin vers le bas, c'est la catastrophe. Le séisme. __L'édifice __tout entier _s'ébranle. Pierre par pierre, les murs commencent à s'écrouler. Car elle comprend tout à coup _**ce qui**__ l'attend __là, dans la rue, devant les portes de l'immeuble_.

_Gisant, __é_tendu sur le pav_é_…

_____Lentement, implacablement, l'ascenseur descend. Ding! On est au rez-de-chaussée. Pas d'échappatoire. _On l'entraîne vers la sortie à travers le hall désert. La porte n'est qu'à une vingtaine de pas.

_Horriblement mutilé par la chute…_

_Ses jambes refusent d'avancer, elle s'affaisse comme une poupée de chiffon. On la relève, on la soutient des deux côtés. Jack lui prend la main. La porte vitrée est de plus en plus proche._

_Un hurlement muet, un cri long et terrible, pareil à celui d'une bête blessée à mort – le cri de son âme que l'on met au supplice – naît et grandit en elle. Là, derrière cette porte…_

_On aperçoit une foule de gens qui se pressent, se bousculent pour mieux voir quelque chose. Leur rumeur pénètre __dans le hall à travers la porte fermée, semblable au bruit distant du ressac._

_Encore quelques pas. __**Je ne peux pas le voir ainsi!**_

_La porte commence à s'ouvrir. **Je ne le supporterai pas…** __La foule se fend en deux. **Non!…**_

_La nuit clémente la prend en pitié et ____l'enveloppe dans ses ténèbres_.

…

… _De vagues taches blanches ressortent du noir… leur danse chaotique… Du blanc… des visages. Ce sont des visages._

… _Des voix lointaines… leur écho qui bourdonne dans sa tête. Tout se confond…_

– _Mademoiselle! Vous m'entendez? Vous allez mieux?_

_Une voiture… elle est dans une voiture._

– _Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?_

– _Vous vous êtes évanouie, mademoiselle. – Le visage soucieux du jeune policier se penche sur elle. – Vous vous sentez mieux?_

_Elle se rappelle tout. Il n'est plus. _

___Ses yeux qui s'éteignent… Sa main qui _disparaît en dessous du bord... Je suis impuissante à le retenir, sa main glisse de ma faible étreinte. Mes doigts saisissent le vide.

_Le vide…_

_____Peut-on regarder ses yeux sans vie et ne pas perdre la raison?_

___– __Ann!_

_Elle ne veut pas revenir. Elle veut replonger dans le noir. Là est l'oubli. Là est la paix._

– _Ann!_

_Jack… __son visage aussi… son regard rempli d'angoisse… C'est sur ses genoux à lui que repose sa tête._

– _Elle n'est pas bien. Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital._

_Elle fait un faible mouvement de la tête._

– _Non… chez moi. – Tous approchent leurs visages, sa voix est presque imperceptible. – Conduisez-moi chez moi… _

…

_Ici, le fil se rompt. Après – nul souvenir. Un grand trou béant dans sa mémoire._

_Pourtant, elle avait dû leur donner son adresse, car autrement comment auraient-ils su où la conduire? On avait dû __la porter,_ toujours effondrée, dans l'appartement, la coucher sur son lit. Ensuite, eux partis, Katie avait dû prendre soin d'elle, lui enlever sa robe et…

_Ma robe!.._

_Un nouveau flash, celui-ci d'un éclat incroyable._

_Katie tient dans ses mains la robe blanche, l'inspectant d'un regard scrutateur. Puis, sans doute remarquant une étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux d'Ann, elle dit en hochant la tête:_

– _Y a du sang partout… impossible à laver. __Autant la jeter tout de suite._

_NON!_

_Ann est tirée instantanément de sa prostration. Son sang à lui! Elle se précipite d'un seul bond jusqu'au milieu de la chambre, projetée, comme par un ressort, par une folle frayeur centuplant ses forces, __se saisit de la robe et l'arrache à Katie avec une vigueur presque féroce. Un accès momentané, une explosion qui, dans sa brusque violence, consume les derniers restes de son énergie… Stupéfaite, __Katie recule en poussant une exclamation, elle continue de parler d'une voix aiguë, _d'exprimer son inquiétude pour elle, ou son indignation peut-être… mais tout cela existe dans un autre _univers, un ailleurs lointain à une distance incalculable… Ann retombe sur le lit, en serrant contre elle le tissu léger _dont la blancheur virginale est maculée des marques brunes. Ses doigts tremblants caressent ces marques.

_Tout ce qui me reste de lui._

* * *

Une terreur subite la pétrifia, broyant sa poitrine dans un étau de fer. La robe!.. _Si on me l'avait prise alors que j'avais été inconsciente!_.. Où est-elle? _Oh, mon Dieu, où est-elle? _Sa main fouillait fébrilement sous la couverture. La voici! Ce petit tas de satin sous l'oreiller…

– Ann! – La voix de Katie insistait. – Tu veux voir Jack?

Après quelques efforts, Ann réussit à faire de la tête un signe affirmatif. L'étau de fer se desserrait lentement. L'espace de quelques instants, ses doigts avaient senti le tissu lisse de la robe, et cela fut suffisant pour lui redonner un peu de force. Elle se souleva et parvint à s'asseoir.

– Alors, moi, je file. – Katie boutonnait déjà son manteau.

Assise sur le lit, Ann se massait les tempes, essayant d'éclaircir un tant soit peu son esprit embrumé. _Jack va entrer. Il va me parler. Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds? Comment fait-on pour maintenir une conversation?_ Toutes ces choses, si simples et si naturelles pour tous les autres, étaient devenues pour elle plus alambiquées que les caractères chinois. Il lui fallait les réapprendre, tout comme les enfants apprennent à marcher et à parler.

– Bonjour, Ann! – Jack s'attardait près de la porte. Il regardait avec un mélange de sollicitude et d'anxiété. Oui, on a exactement cette expression-là quand on entre dans la chambre d'une malade qui vient de traverser une crise dangereuse et quand à tout moment on craint une rechute.

Le froid… Pas une seule infime particule de chaleur dans l'univers. Pas une seule étincelle de lumière. Le vide a englouti tout…

– Bonjour, Jack.

_Lorsque quelqu'un__ vient te rendre visite, l'hospitalité veut que tu te montres affable et prévenante. Fais-lui voir qu'il est le bienvenu._ _Souris, Ann!_

_Ça aussi, je l'ai désappris._

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un faible sourire. Presque réussi.

– Comment vas-tu?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée répondre à cela? Quels mots enfiler les uns après les autres? Le regard anxieux de Jack lui donnera-t-il une indication?

_Oui, je me rappelle. C'est ça, cette petite phrase dénuée de tout sens._

– Merci. Je vais bien.

Comme si les mots pouvaient remplir le vide.

_Lorsque l'__on reçoit quelqu'un chez soi, il faut offrir quelque chose à son visiteur._

– Je vais faire du café. T'en veux?

Sur le visage de Jack, une pointe de surprise se mêla à l'inquiétude.

– Ce serait bon… Tiens, j'ai apporté des fruits. – Il posa un paquet sur la table.

– Merci, Jack. C'est gentil. On va les manger avec le café.

Pendant que Ann s'occupait du café dans la cuisine – une cuisine si petite que deux personnes pouvaient à peine s'y trouver en même temps – Jack examinait l'intérieur minable de la pièce. Deux étroits lits en fer. Une table boiteuse, deux chaises aux sièges et dossiers râpés. Une armoire dont l'unique ornement consiste en une longue fissure sur une des portes. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un petit miroir sans cadre adossé à la croisée. Ni tapis sur le plancher, ni rideaux sur la fenêtre. Un plafond bas, d'où par endroits le plâtre écaillé est prêt à tomber.

Jack sentit une lourde vague de colère monter en lui. Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est juste ou équitable? Pourquoi Ann, son Ann, est-elle obligée de moisir dans ce taudis, elle, qui mérite cent, mille fois mieux, qui mérite de vivre dans le luxe comme une reine, et quel luxe sera jamais digne d'elle? _Je vais te donner cela, Ann. Je vais te sortir d'ici. Je vais tout faire pour toi._

– Voilà. J'y ai mis un peu de lait.

Elle lui tendit la tasse, et Jack tressaillit en sentant le froid glacial de ses mains.

Ils s'assirent à la table. Ann, les épaules affaissées, les mains sur les genoux, fixait le mince filet de vapeur s'élevant de sa tasse et semblait oublier la présence de Jack. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Le silence étendait vers eux ses visqueux tentacules, les en entortillait, devenant avec chaque seconde plus insupportable. Jack soupira, bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise, puis commença d'un ton perplexe – rien que pour dissiper, par le son d'une voix humaine, l'accablante atmosphère de cimetière qui emplissait l'air calme de la pièce:

– Tu te rappelles, hier, quand j'étais passé te voir et Katie m'avait demandé…

Il s'interrompit en apercevant le geste d'Ann qui hochait la tête négativement. Elle murmura, toujours sans le regarder:

– Je me souviens pas de ce qui était hier.

Puis, d'une voix à peine audible:

– Jack, combien… combien de temps… – la voix défaillante se mourut.

– Aujourd'hui est le troisième jour.

_Trois jours. Trois fois vingt-quatre heures dont elle n'a gardé que quelques bribes de souvenirs…_

Le cœur de Jack se serra de pitié. Enveloppée dans un châle gris, assise sur le bout de la chaise, Ann était si fragile, si petite, si vulnérable. Une hirondelle aux ailes brisées, orpheline du ciel. Jack refréna son envie de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire combien il l'aime, combien il a besoin d'elle. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire maintenant. Les blessures comme celle-ci, on ne les soigne qu'avec une extrême précaution et délicatesse. _Pour la guérir, il te faudra beaucoup de temps et de patience, Jack._

– Et toi, Jack, comment vas-tu?

S'efforçant de prendre un air dégagé et jovial, il se mit à parler de la première de "La confusion", sa nouvelle pièce, de la peine qu'il s'était donnée pour la terminer à temps, de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec le metteur en scène à propos des costumes… Ni à son expression, ni à sa voix il ne permettait de trahir la souffrance qu'il éprouvait en la regardant. D'ailleurs, s'il avait montré ses sentiments, Ann l'aurait-elle remarqué? Non, elle était loin, trop loin d'ici, là vers où les mots de Jack ne trouvaient pas le chemin, et son regard fixe se perdait au-delà de toute distance. Au milieu de son récit, n'achevant même pas la phrase, il se tut.

_Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de toi? Reviens, Ann! Reviens, je t'en supplie!_

Celle qu'il voyait devant lui n'était que l'ombre de la jeune fille qu'il avait connue sur le bateau. Une ombre pâle, dont l'aspect faisait penser à une revenante, étrangère au monde des vivants. Les joues s'étaient creusées sous les pommettes devenues saillantes. Les lèvres avaient perdu leur fraîcheur rose et étaient presque aussi livides que ses joues. La peau diaphane laissait transparaître les cercles bleuâtres sous les yeux qui paraissaient énormes sur cette figure émaciée. Le doux éclat qui les animait autrefois semblait à jamais les quitter.

Son calme apparent, son sourire effrayaient Jack plus que ne l'auraient fait les sanglots les plus déchirants. Son chagrin faisait peur. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de troublant, d'aberrant… comme une sorte de déviation antinaturelle. Ou n'était-ce que son impression, car il savait, à la différence des autres, ce qui en était la cause?

Jack s'interdit de s'arrêter sur cette pensée. Ça n'importe pas. _Je vais te guérir, Ann. Je n'y épargnerai rien. Je vais le faire parce que je t'aime, et aucun fantôme du passé ne m'en empêchera. Le printemps viendra, et tu réapprendras à te réjouir du soleil et des fleurs qui naîtront. Tu réapprendras à sourire…_

Ces mots résonnèrent en lui comme un serment solennel. Il le donna silencieusement à Ann, et encore plus à lui-même.

– Je vois que tu es fatiguée. – Il fit sonner sa voix avec toute la douceur possible. – Tu es encore faible. Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher.

Il lui tendit le bras et l'aida à se lever, en frissonnant de nouveau au contact de sa main glacée.

– Je reviendrai demain.

– Si ça te dérange pas… – Elle sourit aimablement. – Je serai heureuse de te revoir.

– À demain donc?

– À demain.

La porte se referma sur Jack, et Ann resta seule. Le sourire aimable se figea sur ses lèvres et s'éteignit. Avec une lenteur somnambulique, elle se tourna et se dirigea vers son lit dans le coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle passa près de la table, son regard tomba sur les deux tasses de café. L'une d'elles était pleine, c'était la sienne. Pendant son entretien avec Jack elle n'y avait pas touché une seule fois. Ann la regarda longuement, sans comprendre ce que c'est que cet objet et à quoi il sert… puis se détourna.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, le visage contre le mur, et ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était cesser de penser. Cesser d'être. Que le peu de vie qui subsiste encore en elle se dissolve dans le néant.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

– Tiens, n'avais-je pas raison quand je disais que prendre l'air te ferait du bien?

Jack ne pouvait contenir l'émotion joyeuse qui malgré lui perçait dans sa voix. Il regardait Ann qui marchait lentement à côté de lui et voyait ses joues, couvertes jusqu'alors d'une pâleur mate et cireuse, se colorer d'une nuance rose à peine perceptible. Peut-être n'était-ce que l'effet du vent frais qui, venant de l'océan, vagabondait entre les collines, mais Jack voulut tout de même y voir un bon signe.

– Les couleurs te reviennent!

Ann sourit faiblement. Jack s'enhardit alors, et, en prenant pour prétexte d'arranger une boucle capricieuse qu'une folâtre bouffée de vent venait de lui jeter sur le visage, toucha du bout des doigts sa joue dans une caresse légère. Elle, sembla-t-il, n'y prit pas garde. Mais pour Jack ce fugitif instant fut un cadeau inespéré qui vint s'ajouter à la joie qu'il éprouvait déjà. Car aujourd'hui, il se félicitait de sa première victoire.

Depuis le funeste matin où, en plein milieu de la tragédie, il avait retrouvé Ann, où il avait aidé à la transporter chez elle, pour la laisser, presque inconsciente, aux soins de Katie – depuis ce matin-là, bien d'autres avaient suivi. Toute une longue succession de jours qu'elle avait passés cloîtrée entre les murs de sa chambrette, emprisonnée dans le silence et dans la solitude, se refusant obstinément au souvenir de la réalité qui continuait à exister dehors. Pour Jack, c'était à fendre le cœur de la regarder s'étioler comme une fleur privée d'air et de soleil. Lorsque, n'en pouvant plus, il lui avait proposé d'aller faire une promenade à la campagne, il n'avait reçu d'abord en réponse qu'un "non, vraiment... j'ai pas envie..." prononcé dans un souffle, avec un triste hochement de tête. Mais Jack ne se décourageait pas. Chaque matin, il commençait sa visite accoutumée en répétant la proposition, et enfin, ce matin, sa persévérance avait été récompensée. Elle avait accepté, et ça, rien que cette petite réussite, le rendait heureux.

Voilà comment, pour la première fois, elle avait quitté aujourd'hui sa réclusion volontaire, en se décidant de nouveau à affronter l'humanité devenue étrangère pour elle. La ville, qu'elle regardait à travers les vitres de la voiture de Jack, était la même. Exactement la même que celle qu'habitait jadis la jeune fille nommée Ann Darrow, habitait depuis sa naissance et jusqu'à l'âge de vingt-deux ans, avant de s'engager dans un périple qui l'avait conduite à sa perte. La même cohue, le même va-et-vient continuel accompagné du bruit des voitures et des trams, les mêmes cris des gamins vendeurs des journaux, les mêmes affiches bariolées sur les murs… Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ann en serait stupéfaite, ébahie… si elle conservait encore la capacité de s'ébahir de quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à ressentir, c'était un étonnement sourd, lointain qui remuait veulement dans son âme assoupie.

Comment? Comment se fait-il que le monde et la ville avec lui soient là, à leur place, comme avant, au lieu de s'effondrer et de tomber en ruines? Comment tous ces gens peuvent-ils continuer à travailler, à préparer les repas, à jouer avec les enfants, à s'amouracher des jolies filles… au lieu de se dissiper en fumée, car ils ne sont que l'armée des spectres tels qu'elle les voit?

_C'est pourtant simple. Ce n'est que mon univers à moi qui s'est écroulé et qui gît maintenant en ruines. C'est ma vie à moi que ses décombres ont ensevelie._

Tant de cœurs continuent à battre. Mais s'il n'y a pas parmi eux un cœur, un seul, tout le reste n'est rien. Alors que vient-elle faire ici? Par quelle étrange erreur du sort participe-t-elle à ce défilé des fantômes?

On était à la fin de janvier. C'est Jack qui le lui avait dit. Quant à elle, elle ne comptait ni les jours ni les semaines de son isolement. Ça faisait donc un mois. _Un mois de vide…_ En ville, la neige s'était fondue à peu près partout, mais ici, à la campagne, la nappe blanche recouvrait encore la terre. Le sentier par lequel Jack la conduisait contournait un petit lac entouré de collines boisées. Le vent agitait les branches nues des arbres. De la rive opposée arrivait un bruit de croassement strident et monotone: un vol de corbeaux tournoyait lentement dans le ciel nuageux.

L'air était plutôt tiède pour l'hiver, mais Jack avait insisté pour qu'elle mît son cache-nez et ses gants. Il prenait soin d'elle comme on prend soin d'un enfant malade, avec autant de tendresse inépuisable et de patience infinie. Il s'escrimait même à donner une touche d'humour à sa sollicitude:

– Je veux pas que t'attrapes froid la première fois que je sors avec toi!

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour entendre tinter son rire, plus clair qu'une clochette d'argent!

Et Jack parlait. Il parlait presque tout le temps qu'il était près d'elle, parlait de tout et de rien, et peu lui importait que le plus souvent, l'air absent, elle ne l'écoutât pas et son regard restât perdu quelque part au loin. Il s'était souvenu de mille petites choses oubliées depuis son enfance rien que pour les lui raconter. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait parlé autant que pendant ce dernier mois. Être écrivain, c'est exceller dans l'art du maniement des mots – et qui, sinon Jack, pouvait s'enorgueillir d'en maîtriser toutes les subtilités? Combien souvent, en posant les doigts sur le clavier de sa machine à écrire et en sentant le vin capiteux de l'inspiration s'infiltrer dans ses veines, il se réjouissait de la docilité avec laquelle les mots se pliaient à sa volonté créatrice! Pourtant, d'un caractère plutôt renfermé, en dehors de son métier il n'avait jamais été prodigue de mots. Ceux qu'il mettait dans la bouche des personnages de ses pièces lui suffisaient.

Mais tout était changé à présent. Dans ses longs entretiens avec Ann, ou, pour mieux dire, dans ses monologues prononcés au fil des jours, Jack s'était fié à son intuition qui lui soufflait: les mots sont un élément si essentiel, si foncier, si intrinsèque du monde des hommes, ils sont si viscéralement et à la fois si _normalement_ humains qu'il n'existe peut-être pas d'autre moyen de… comment dire? … _réveiller_ Ann. De lui rappeler qu'elle aussi avait autrefois appartenu à ce monde et, avec le temps, de la ramener. Ses mots créeront la passerelle par laquelle il ira la rejoindre de son côté de l'abîme pour la faire revenir.

_Je vais te ramener, Ann. Je te le jure._

Ayant fait le tour du lac, Jack et Ann prirent un autre sentier qui, en montant la pente d'une des collines, s'enfonçait sous les vieux arbres. Il lui donnait le bras et la soutenait précautionneusement chaque fois qu'il fallait marcher sur uneracinesortant du sol ou sur un caillou. Intérieurement, Jack rassemblait son courage pour l'assaut décisif. Il croyait que le moment était venu. S'il réussit, il va remporter une deuxième victoire, celle-ci beaucoup plus importante.

– Tu sais, je l'ai presque terminée, ma pièce.

Les sourcils d'Ann firent un petit bond.

– La pièce?

Perplexe, elle s'arrêta un moment. Ses oreilles captèrent machinalement les paroles de Jack, mais la mémoire tardait à y apporter la réponse.

– Tu te souviens, celle dont je t'ai parlé sur le bateau…

La mémoire rebelle céda enfin et tira un fil de l'écheveau emmêlé de ses souvenirs, pour en tisser une image évanescente, presque irréelle. Sa cabine sur le "Venture", le dernier soir avant le naufrage. "Vous écrivez une comédie pour le théatre? – C'est pour vous que je l'écris"… Cette conversation avait-elle vraiment eu lieu? _Il y a des siècles, il me semble… _Une époque révolue. Une vie basculée dans l'oubli. _Pour moi_… Non, c'est pour une autre que Jack Driscoll, le jeune et brillant dramaturge, a conçu et a écrit sa pièce. Pour la belle Ann Darrow, comédienne de music-hall talentueuse mais pauvre qui, après une trop longue période de déboires amers et de revers, voyait le destin lui sourire pour la première fois, lui faisant espérer enfin un changement heureux et lui promettant, avec une magnifique carrière d'actrice, l'amour de son idole tant admirée… Cette Ann-là, existait-elle encore? Non, depuis longtemps elle aussi n'était plus qu'une image floue et pâle du passé.

– En fait, à l'époque je l'ai pas achevée… Je l'ai mise de côté pour écrire "La confusion". Mais après… après que… bref, j'ai repris le travail, et… eh bien, encore quelques jours et elle sera terminée.

Jack se tourna pour la regarder en face, se noyant aussitôt dans les beaux océans de ses yeux. Leurs visages étaient si proches.

– C'est pour toi, Ann. À toi de la louer ou de la critiquer. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien la lire?

C'était comme sauter du haut d'une falaise dans l'eau glaciale.

– Mais avec joie, Jack! Est-ce que t'as déjà oublié que dans toute la ville de New York il n'y a pas de plus grande admiratrice de ton talent?

Qui a dit qu'on était en hiver et que les feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol sous la froide couche de neige? Le printemps luxuriant étendait un tapis diapré sous ses pas, et les oiseaux gazouillaient dans la ramure verte. Les branches fleuries laissaient tomber des pétales embaumés autour de lui…

Son bonheur avec Ann, ce but tant désiré, si incertain il y a encore quelques instants, lui parut soudain aussi sûr et immanquable que le lever du soleil. Convaincre Ann qu'elle est faite pour ce rôle comme ce rôle est fait pour elle – et comment pourrait-il être autrement si le souvenir d'elle animait chaque minute de son travail, si son nom battait dans chaque ligne, dans chaque syllabe, – la présenter au directeur du théatre, commencer les répétitions… tout ceci viendra en son temps. Pour le moment, son âme qu'il disputait encore aux ombres rapaces de la folie, flottait trop loin de la réalité. Mais tout ceci arrivera, Jack le savait maintenant. Car à ces mots qu'Ann venait de prononcer, le sourire ne fit plus que frôler ses lèvres pâles. Pour la première fois, il alluma les étincelles de chaleur vivante au fond de ses yeux ternis jusqu'alors.

Jack leva le visage vers le ciel, d'où de rares flocons de neige s'étaient mis à tomber, et épancha son cœur dans une silencieuse action de grâce. Mais cette prière proférée sans paroles fut insuffisante pour traduire sa gratitude, et alors il murmura, les yeux fermés:

– Merci!..

Là-haut, les oiseaux noirs continuaient leur tournoiement sinistre sous le coton gris des nuages.

* * *

Jack habitait un petit appartement au cinquième étage d'un vieux et solide immeuble dans la 38me Rue. Petit, c'est-à-dire: le cabinet de travail et la chambre à coucher, sans compter le hall d'entrée et la cuisine. Un écrivain célibataire a-t-il besoin d'un plus grand? C'est le cabinet qui en était le cœur. Dans la chambre à coucher, Jack n'y passait que les heures de son sommeil, et Dieu sait combien parfois elles étaient courtes. Et encore combien de fois lui arrivait-il de tourner dans son lit jusqu'à l'aube, obsédé par les mots et les images se pressant dans sa tête, ou de s'endormir au milieu de la nuit dans son fauteuil, la joue contre le velours élimé recouvrant le dessus du bureau, entre deux phrases tapées sur sa machine à écrire…

Ce fut dans ce cabinet, son véritable sanctuaire – le _sanctum sanctorum_, comme il l'appelait parfois par plaisanterie – qu'il introduisit Ann un jour, après une de leurs promenades quotidiennes.

– Voici ma tanière!.. Fais comme chez toi, Ann. Sans cérémonie.

À chaque instant, tu dois rester sur tes gardes, attentif à tout! En quelques longues enjambées, Jack traversa la pièce pour fermer les lourds rideaux de laine verte. Le cinquième étage. Si l'on s'approche de la fenêtre et que l'on regarde par-dessus le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue, on _le_ voit aussitôt. Le gratte-ciel qui se dresse insolemment à quelques centaines de mètres et qui règne souverainement sur les toits de Midtown. "Vous aurez une vue superbe" – lui avait-on assuré lorsqu'il était venu louer cet appartement. _Il ne faut pas qu'elle le voie. Pas si tôt. Plus tard, quand la blessure qui est ouverte encore sera cicatrisée._

– Mon bureau, ma machine à écrire et mes livres – voilà toutes mes richesses. Et ma foi, fussé-je millionnaire, je ne reconnaîtrais point d'autres!

Il prit une posture pathétique, mais un clin d'œil narquois invitait Ann à rire de son emphase burlesque. Ce qu'elle fit, très doucement, en versant mille gouttelettes de lumière dans le cœur de Jack.

Des livres!.. Ann promenait un regard émerveillé sur les rayons en bois qui occupaient tout l'espace le long des murs, jusque sous le plafond. Des livres, des livres et encore des livres… Il y en avait de très anciens, dont les reliures de cuir portaient des lettres dorées effacées par endroits, il y en avait des neufs avec leurs couvertures en couleur, et, sans nul doute, parmi ceux-ci il y avait ceux que Jack lui-même avait écrits.

Ann ne saurait pas dire depuis combien de temps les livres la fascinaient. Depuis toujours, à ce qu'il lui semblait souvent. Chez les gens de son métier la lecture devient rarement le passe-temps favori. Ses compagnons – les partenaires des spectacles auxquels elle avait participé – trouvaient dans cet engouement de leur jeune camarade matière à des blagues sans fin. Mais tout en s'offrant fréquemment le plaisir de rigoler à ses dépens, ses amis plus âgés ne l'en aimaient pas moins, et, s'il arrivait à l'un d'eux de se procurer d'une manière ou d'une autre un bouquin, elle n'avait même pas besoin de le prier pour qu'il le lui prêtât. De son côté, ces rares fois qu'il lui restait une petite somme de son modique salaire, cela n'avait été que pour en acheter un. C'est comme ça qu'un jour, il y a quatre ans, elle avait lu une pièce d'un certain Jack Driscoll.

Ça y est. Le tournant, le voici. Elle avait passé des heures à le chercher, ce point fatal lequel une fois atteint, tout retour en arrière était devenu impossible, et rien ne pouvait plus changer le cours de son destin. Le cours de _leurs_ destins. Si le nom du scénariste lui eût été inconnu, jamais elle ne se serait laissée séduire par les offres d'un réalisateur rencontré par hasard dans la rue. Et alors le soir, au port, sans elle eût largué les amarres le bateau avec l'équipe de tournage à bord, et…

_Assez. Pas maintenant. Pas auprès de Jack. Si l'envie te prend de te rappeler le passé,__ fais en sorte que ce soit quelque chose d'agréable._

Par exemple, ces moments privilégiés que des années durant rien d'autre ne pouvait égaler pour elle, où, ayant dérobé un quart d'heure, blottie dans quelque coin, elle posait sur ses genoux un nouveau bouquin et l'ouvrait sur la première page.

– Ils sont un peu comme ma famille ou mes amis. – Jack ne plaisantait plus, et la chaleureuse sincérité de son sentiment brillait dans son regard. – Et mes conseillers.

Ann le comprenait si bien!

– Oui… J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y a là comme une sorte de magie: chaque livre renferme en lui un univers entier, et il nous suffit de l'ouvrir pour y entrer.

Et quelle odeur particulière, à nulle autre pareille, ont les pages des vieux livres! Cette odeur à elle seule avait le pouvoir de la transporter _ailleurs_, vers ces contrées fabuleuses où se jouaient de passionnants drames d'amour et d'ambition, où l'on partait à la découverte des terres nouvelles et des îles lointaines…

_Des îles lointaines._

Elle sentit d'impitoyables griffes d'acier lui lacérer la poitrine… pénétrer en dedans, s'y serrer lentement en lui déchirant les entrailles… avec une douleur qui n'a pas de nom, qui ne peut pas en avoir, parce que personne de ceux qui l'ont éprouvée n'a survécu pour lui en donner un…

_Pas ici!_

Par bonheur, Jack n'avait rien remarqué. Juste à cet instant, il s'était penché pour fouiller parmi les feuilles de papier jetées en désordre sur le bureau. Lorsque, enfin, il se releva, Ann était assise tranquillement sur le canapé. Ses mains tremblantes qui auraient pu la trahir, elle les cachait derrière son dos.

– Voilà…

Il lui tendit une liasse de feuilles reliées au fil. Sa pièce. Sa main à lui tremblait aussi. Quand tu fais quelque chose avec autant d'amour qu'il avait écrit cette pièce – pour Ann, pour _son_ Ann, la jeune fille la plus merveilleuse qui soit sur cette terre! – ce que tu as fait cesse d'être un simple objet ou résultat de ton travail et devient une partie de toi-même, un petit morceau de ton âme incarné en dehors de ton corps…

Ann posa le cahier sur ses genoux et se mit à le feuilleter, le touchant avec autant de précaution et de vénération que si c'était une relique précieuse. Jack la regardait faire, et telles furent alors la tension de son esprit et la flamme de son aspiration, qu'une chose étrange, mystique se produisit. Sa perception se modifia, le monde se dédoubla d'une manière surnaturelle, de telle sorte qu'à côté de l'image que ses yeux lui faisaient parvenir, en dessus de cette image, apparut une autre. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Un mélange de pensées éphémères, surgies des profondeurs ténébreuses du subconscient? Ou la prévisualisation d'une réalité pas encore accomplie? L'imagination, à elle seule, est-elle capable de produire des images d'une telle intensité, d'une telle authenticité? Les saints et les illuminés des temps de jadis avaient eu, dit-on, quelquefois des visions. Est-ce qu'elles ressemblaient à celle-là? Peut-on jamais la discerner, cette frontière imperceptible qui passe entre la révélation de l'au-delà et l'hallucination d'un esprit perturbé?

… Absorbé par le travail, il est assis à sa place habituelle, au bureau dans son large fauteuil en cuir. Au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, il lève la tête. C'est Ann, elle entre dans le cabinet. En fait, ce n'est pas le même cabinet, c'est une pièce plus vaste, mais le reste – le bureau, le canapé, les rayons le long des murs – est identique.

– Le dîner est prêt, – dit elle.

– Mmmm… Une dernière petite minute… juste pour finir la scène.

Tous deux savent par expérience qu'"une petite minute" peut parfois être bien longue, mais Ann ne s'en va pas. Elle s'installe confortablement sur le canapé et appuie sa joue sur sa main.

Jack adore ça. Il adore voir _sa femme_ s'asseoir en face de lui pour le regarder travailler. Il adore sentir sur lui son regard pensif, amusé, caressant tour à tour. Avec un sourire un petit peu taquin, elle prend l'une des pages, celle qu'il vient de terminer, et se met à l'examiner attentivement.

– C'est donc ça, le futur chef-d'œuvre?

Cela aussi, il adore. Ce petit pli de concentration qui se dessine entre les arcs parfaits de ses sourcils, et l'habitude qu'elle a, en lisant, de se mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure…

Jack comprend tout à coup que la bouche pourprine de sa femme l'attire cent fois plus que tous les mots que les personnages de la scène à finir pourraient encore se dire l'un à l'autre. Cette bouche mignonne, aux contours si délicieusement sensuels qu'elle semble être faite pour les baisers… N'essayant même pas de résister à la tentation, il se lève et presque s'élance vers Ann. Elle le regarde et sourit, devinant ce qu'il va faire. Ses yeux, ces admirables yeux couleur de ciel rayonnent de bonheur, ses joues délicatement arrondies commencent à se teindre d'un rose vermeil. Impatiente, elle lui tend les bras. Et voilà qu'il est près d'elle, qu'il tient sa tête blonde entre ses mains, inhale son parfum suave avec un frisson de volupté parcourant tout son corps. Leurs lèvres se touchent, et le désir qui brûle en eux avec une force égale, les soude en un seul être…

La vision s'évanouit, se fana comme une rose qu'on aurait cueillie trop tôt, sans lui donner le temps d'éclore, et qu'on aurait jetée par terre pour qu'elle meure sous les pieds des passants. Il est debout près du bureau, et Ann assise, s'enveloppant frileusement dans son châle. Les rideaux fermés plongent la pièce dans un clair-obscur verdâtre et changent la lumière du jour en une lueur blême qui, glissant sur son visage amaigri, rend presque cadavérique la lividité de son teint. Et sa bouche est toujours scellée, comme d'une écorce de glace, de l'empreinte que l'haleine mortifère du malheur y avait déposée…

– J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi.

Ann prit des mains de Jack le petit objet qu'il venait de sortir d'un des tiroirs du bureau.

– C'est pour que tu puisses lire même la nuit dans ton lit.

– Oh, Jack… Elle est charmante!

C'était une lampe de chevet, ou une liseuse. Sur un socle de marbre blanc d'un côté était placée une boule en verre mat, avec des fleurs dorées peintes sur sa surface laiteuse, et de l'autre côté, la figurine d'un ange en bronze, agenouillé en attitude de prière, la tête baissée et les mains jointes.

– Merci… merci beaucoup, Jack! Comme ça, je pourrai lire sans déranger Katie…

Encore un témoignage de la tendre attention de Jack pour elle, ce cadeau. Elle en avait déjà vu tant, ces dernières six semaines. Il s'était souvenu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit un jour, à propos de l'insomnie qui rendait souvent ses nuits interminables. Il s'en était souvenu, mais jamais, pas une seule fois, il ne s'était permis la moindre allusion à ce qui en était la cause. Il feignait de l'ignorer, et de cela, Ann lui était reconnaissante encore plus que de sa prévenance.

– T'as pas envie de casser la croûte? Quant à moi, la promenade m'a donné de l'appetit! Du café à la crème avec de la tarte aux cerises, ça te dit? – Elle acquiesça distraitement. – Alors, je vais à la cuisine.

Extérieurement, Jack parvint à garder son ton ordinaire, calme et affectueux, et à brider l'agitation fiévreuse qui bouillonnait en lui. Mais à quel prix!

Sa vision. Cette vision si éclatante que, tant qu'elle avait duré, elle avait éclipsé la réalité. Est-il vrai que parfois à l'homme est accordé le don de voyance? Et si c'est vrai, lui a-t-il été réellement donné de _pré-voir_ une chose qui _sera_, sera forcément, infailliblement en son temps et lieu, et il ne lui fallait faire rien d'autre que l'attendre arriver? Ou c'était un message adressé à lui qu'il devait savoir déchiffrer? Un message qui lui disait: "Regarde! Regarde un avenir qui peut devenir le tien! C'est entre tes mains qu'est ton sort aujourd'hui. À toi de décider, à toi de tracer le chemin, à toi de te battre pour que tes espoirs se fassent réalité et l'amour de celle que tu aimes plus que tout t'appartienne".

Jack inspira profondément. L'air lui parut grisant comme le vieux vin, comme la brise née sur l'étendue salée de la mer. Une voix enchanteresse lui murmurait des paroles exaltées, des promesses enivrantes, les lui chantait sur une mélodie vibrante d'une euphorie sans bornes… et jamais musique plus délicieuse n'avait caressé ses oreilles. _Courage, Jack! La fortune sourit aux audacieux! Rien n'est impossible. Sois ferme et confiant et tu auras ta récompense. Tu vas gagner!_…

Les vielles légendes parlent de la douceur empoisonnée du chant mélodieux des sirènes qui charme les navigateurs imprudents et les mène à la perdition…

* * *

___L'air qui en bas, sous l'impénétrable voûte de la jungle, était immobile et presque étouffant, s'épurait de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils montaient les pentes escarpées. Le vent venu du large jouait avec les cheveux d'Ann, et la jeune fille respirait à pleins poumons la fraîcheur de l'océan, en se détendant sur l'épaule de son sauveur à qui, sans hésitation et sans réserve, elle venait de confier sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île, elle se sentait en sécurité._

___Les blessures devaient le faire cruellement souffrir, mais il ne laissait rien paraître et continuait de progresser rapidement, d'une démarche infatigable et assurée. En s'accrochant fermement à deux mains, Ann haletait de crainte et d'admiration, et un petit cri lui échappait chaque fois que, __dans un bond vertigineux d'une audace insensée, il se projetait par-dessus _un torrent écumeux ou un abîme à pic. De temps en temps, elle tournait la tête pour lui lancer un regard furtif et pourrait jurer qu'à son tour il l'observait du coin de l'œil, en épiant sa réaction. Elle soupçonnait fort que tout cet étalage spectaculaire de vigueur _impétueuse _et d'agilité n'avait d'autre but que de l'impressionner encore davantage. Mais non, pourquoi "soupçonnait"? C'était pour elle clair comme de l'eau de roche, voilà le mot juste. **Comme si tout ce que tu viens d'accomplir pour moi ne suffisait pas****_!_**_ Attendrie, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et la sensation d'une douce chaleur, née dans un endroit mystérieux au fond de sa poitrine, fit rosir ses joues_.

_Il suivait la route vers sa tanière qu'il avait parcourue déjà d'innombrables fois, la route qui lui était __familière_ jusqu'au dernier arbuste, jusqu'au dernier caillou sur le sol. Cependant, ce jour-là, rien ne se déroulait comme d'habitude. Lorsque, en sautant par-dessus un ravin, il saisit un faisceau de lianes pendant de la paroi rocheuse de l'autre côté, les lianes s'arrachèrent sous sa poigne vigoureuse. Il faillit tomber à la renverse, et c'était par pur miracle qu'Ann réussit à garder l'équilibre sur son épaule. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation angoissée, en apercevant une figure énorme qui apparut vaguement derrière la masse verte de lianes.

_Un nouveau prédateur!_

_Il le dévisagea durant quelques instants, puis, posant Ann à terre et la poussant en arrière, s'avança avec un rugissement menaçant, prêt à se mesurer avec cet ennemi inconnu embusqué derrière la verdure. L'ardeur de la récente bataille et le triomphe de la victoire lui échauffaient encore le sang et décuplaient sa force. Il affronterait une douzaine d'adversaires, surtout si __**elle**__ le regarde combattre!_

_L'agresseur, surgi d'une manière si inattendue, ne bougeait pas. Alors, le premier moment de surprise et de frayeur passé, Ann __se risqua à y_ jeter un nouveau regard, et soudain l'ombre d'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ne faisant pas attention au grognement avertissant que son vaillant défenseur fit entendre, elle courut en avant et se mit à déchirer le rideau de lianes. Une à une, elles tombaient à ses pieds pour découvrir enfin… Ann eut le souffle coupé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement.

_Une statue colossale!_

_Un géant assis, le dos appuyé contre la paroi, les bras reposant tranquillement le long du corps, comme plongé dans une méditation contemplative. Une pose pleine de calme profond, mais en même temps, que de noblesse!.. que de puissance!_

_Son image!.._

_Ann se retourna, toute émue._

– _C'est toi! – Elle ne pouvait contenir son excitation. – Regarde!.. C'est toi!_

_Il fixait la statue en silence. La flamme de rage et de défi s'éteignait petit à petit dans ses yeux, cédant la place à la compréhension naissante. Puis son regard glissa vers Ann, debout près du monolithe de pierre. Elle paraissait si minuscule comparée à l'immense statue… Quelle étrange expression prit alors son visage! L'amertume, la lassitude, la vulnérabilité… et, un instant après – le dégoût?_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'y vois-tu?**_

_Ce qu'elle voyait devant elle, c'était une magnifique image d'une belle créature. Mais lui? __À quoi pensait-il? Pourquoi le simple fait de voir sa propre apparence le bouleversait autant? Tout à coup, Ann, elle aussi, crut comprendre. Voilà comme tu es et voilà comme je suis… si terriblement grand et si laid __à côté _de toi, disait cette expression. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, sur ses doigts noueux et tannés, comme si _jamais jusqu'à ce jour il ne lui était arrivé de les regarder._ _Et ces mains hideuses avaient osé la tenir, elle! Comme un sombre nuage, une grimace d'aversion passa sur ses traits._

_**Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Pas comme ça!..**__ Ann fit quelques pas vers lui en cherchant son regard. Quelque chose grandissait en elle, une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais encore connue, telle une source d'eau limpide qui jaillit dans son cœur. La compassion et la tendresse l'envahirent. __**Comment t'expliquer que tu as tort? **__Elle sentit une irrésistible envie de le toucher, pour le consoler ne fût-ce que de cette façon. Elle s'approcha encore et tendit le bras._

___En reculant brusquement, il ne la laissa pas faire. Il évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Un gros soupir gonfla sa poitrine. Pendant quelque temps, il resta immobile, scrutant avec une attention exagérée la lisière des arbres à la recherche d'un danger quelconque. __Puis enfin, par le même geste qu'auparavant, en affectant une nonchalance condescendante, il la jeta de nouveau sur son épaule et reprit son chemin. Cette fois, cependant, il n'y avait plus de sauts hasardeux ni de témérité fougueuse. La fatigue, la douleur des blessures – tout à la fois semblait l'avoir rattrapé et l'avoir courbé à terre. Lentement, renfermé dans une morne tristesse, il continuait la route vers sa demeure solitaire._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre III**

Le son des tam-tams retentit dans l'air dense et chaud, imprégné d'exhalaisons putrides. Lent d'abord, leur roulement prend bientôt une cadence effrénée. De concert avec eux, les acclamations et les hululements assourdissants d'une foule d'êtres en démence s'élèvent vers le ciel noir, déchirant le manteau de la nuit. Des centaines de feux embrasent le mur comme autant d'yeux rouges des démons, et le pont commence sa lourde descente vers le côté opposé du fossé gigantesque.

Elle est attachée à une sorte de fourche à l'extrémité du pont. Elle y est crucifiée, les bras étendus. Retenue par des câbles épais, l'énorme construction se déplace lentement. Mais voici que les vociférations montent d'une octave: le bout du pont a touché le sol de l'autre côté. Attachée fermement, elle est seule face à la jungle obscure. Et ils ne sont pas encore inventés, les mots qui pourraient dépeindre sa frayeur et son désespoir.

_Elle est leur appât._

Sur la muraille, les tam-tams se déchaînent, en redoublant d'allure. Comme des couteaux barbelés, les cris transpercent la masse opaque des ténèbres. _Il va les entendre. Il va venir._

Ils sont postés là, en haut de la muraille, avec leurs mitrailleuses et leurs grenades. À leur aspect, on les prendrait pour des êtres humains, mais ils n'en ont que l'apparence. Ce sont des monstres. Ils sont trop loin pour qu'elle puisse voir leurs visages, mais elle voit. Elle les voit ronger leur frein, exultants d'une joie sadique – les figures affreusement distordues, les narines palpitantes, les bouches ouvertes dans des grimaces d'une atrocité effroyable. La certitude sanguinaire suinte de tous leurs pores.

_Il va venir._

Elle se met à se débattre dans ses liens, obstinément, furieusement. _Se libérer_. Une saccade. _Se libérer et courir_. Une autre saccade, puis une autre, et une autre, et une autre – jusqu'à ce que ses jointures craquent, jusqu'à ce que le noir lui voile les yeux. _Courir dans la jungle, vers lui, l'arrêter, l'éloigner du piège mortel!_

Elle aperçoit un mouvement au loin, sur la pente de la montagne sous les arbres, où quelqu'un invisible encore fait remuer les branches sur son passage. Il la sait en danger, et il n'y a pas au monde de force assez puissante pour l'empêcher de voler à son secours.

Une nouvelle saccade, en grinçant des dents, à travers la douleur. _Ils vont le mitrailler sous ses yeux._ Elle a envie de hurler, de donner, ne serait-ce que par ce moyen, une issue à la terreur et à la souffrance intolérable qui la dévorent de l'intérieur… mais elle se l'interdit, et aucun son ne s'échappe de ses lèvres crispées. Parce que s'il l'entend crier, il ne se précipitera que plus vite dans le guet-apens que l'ingéniosité satanique de leurs ennemis leur a tendu. Inutile de supplier. Inutile d'implorer la grâce. Ils vont le tuer, et elle aussi va mourir. Elle ne supportera pas l'horreur de ce spectacle.

Elle se débat en silence, en serrant les dents à les casser. Encore une secousse. Et encore. Les cordes ne cèdent pas. Elle sait que cela aussi est inutile, qu'elle n'arrivera pas à les rompre, mais elle n'arrête pas. Renoncer est encore plus impossible. C'est comme si elle le tuait elle-même.

La meute d'assassins sur le mur trépigne d'impatience, se démène, ne se contenant plus dans sa frénésie meurtrière. Le mouvement sous les arbres se rapproche, se rapproche toujours, inexorablement. Leurs cimes s'agitent déjà tout près de la lisière.

Une dernière secousse… Trop tard.

_Rien ne nous sauvera._

…

Le noir et le silence fondent sur elle. Tout d'un coup, sans transition. Plus de feux, plus de hurlements… ils ont cessé en un instant, comme tranchés par une lame. Est-ce déjà fini? Est-ce qu'elle est morte? D'où alors ces coups de marteau dans les tempes? D'où cette respiration spasmodique qui lui brûle la poitrine et la gorge?

Elle réalise que ses yeux sont toujours ouverts. Grands ouverts, ils scrutent les ténèbres. Où est-elle? Après la lumière rougeoyante des feux sur la muraille le noir semble absolu. Le noir d'une tombe. Le silence d'un caveau. Est-ce cela que doit ressentir celui que l'on a enterré vivant?

Les secondes s'enfilent une par une, en cadence avec le rythme des battements dans sa tête. Elle ne bouge pas, en écoutant le silence, figée dans l'étroite étreinte de l'obscurité. Mais déjà celle-ci se fait moins impénétrable. Peu à peu, des contours vagues s'esquissent autour d'elle. _Non, ce n'est pas une tombe. Pas encore._ Les contours prennent forme, s'accusent, se précisent, pour composer enfin un décor familier.

Sa chambre. Son lit étroit et dur. À droite le mur, le papier peint jauni et sale. En haut, le plâtre écaillé et les traces des taches d'eau sur le plafond bas. Elle s'est réveillée, une fois de plus. Elle s'est réveillée dans son appartement à New York. Elle n'a pas pu le sauver.

Elle est saisie d'un froid soudain. En se passant la main sur le bras, sur la poitrine, elle en comprend la cause. Tous son corps est couvert de sueur que la chaleur étouffante et sa lutte forcenée lui ont fait couler à flots. Les draps et l'oreiller en sont trempés. Elle a du mal à regarder à travers les cheveux mouillés qui lui collent au visage. Dans l'air frais de la chambre mal chauffée la peau humide se refroidit rapidement.

Froide comme la mort est l'étreinte de l'obscurité…

Elle grelotte sous la mince couverture.

_Cette fois encore, je n'ai pas pu. Combien de fois déjà? À chaque nuit que ça se renouvelle, j'ai l'impression de me débattre deux fois plus fort… ça sert à rien… toujours à rien… _

_C'est sans espoir._

N'y aura-t-il donc pas de rémission? Pas de pardon? Est-ce pour l'éternité qu'on l'a condamnée à ce supplice?

___Mais je n'arrêterai pas. Même si je dois m'arracher les bras avec ces maudites cordes. Déchirer ma propre chair en lambeaux, comme une louve prise au piège qui se ronge la patte. Jamais je n'arrêterai. Je ne renoncerai pas._

_Je te le promets._

Peut-être que c'est cela, son épreuve? Peut-être qu'une fois qu'elle saura se libérer, il leur sera permis de se retrouver. De ne plus jamais se quitter. Et alors, il n'y aura plus de réveil…

…

Ann resta longtemps couchée ainsi, sans bouger, tantôt baissant les paupières, tantôt regardant de nouveau le plafond. Dans le silence, ses oreilles percevaient la calme respiration de Katie, profondément endormie dans son lit dans l'autre coin de la chambre. Les minutes s'écoulaient, le noir d'encre se muait lentement en un gris blafard. Le matin se levait sur la ville. Un matin de printemps.

_Assez fainéanter. Le sommeil ne reviendra plus_. Ann alluma la lampe liseuse, cadeau de Jack, posée sur la chaise à côté du lit et prit là un cahier dans une reliure usée faite à la main. Le premier exemplaire de la nouvelle pièce de Jack, celui qu'il lui avait donné l'autre jour. Il fallait rafraîchir dans la mémoire les scènes qu'on allait répéter aujourd'hui. Clémence, son héroïne, qui habitait là-dedans, entre les petits caractères noirs couvrant la blancheur des pages, l'attendait.

Mais avant d'ouvrir le cahier, Ann s'attarda un peu pour regarder l'ange agenouillé qui souvent, durant les lentes heures de la nuit, lui tenait compagnie. Il y avait quelque chose d'indiciblement triste et touchant en lui, dans cette prière silencieuse, pleine d'humilité… Pour qui prie-t-il? Pour quelle âme perdue, plongée dans l'abîme de la damnation éternelle, sans foi en la miséricorde ni en la rédemption? Qui sait?

* * *

Le soir, après la répétition, comme à chaque fois que Jack ne pouvait pas la raccompagner, Ann revenait du théâtre avec Mme Bloom qui habitait pratiquement à deux pas de chez elle. Mme Bloom, une actrice elle aussi, déjà d'un certain âge, travaillait dans ce théâtre depuis presque vingt ans et jouait la tante de Clémence dans le nouveau spectacle. À vrai dire, Ann aurait préféré la solitude, mais lui demandait-on son avis? Mme Bloom appartenait à cette catégorie de gens, assez nombreuse d'ailleurs, qui ont besoin non pas d'un interlocuteur, mais d'un auditeur – de quelqu'un doté d'une patience angélique, qui sache écouter docilement leur bavardage interminable. Ann convenait parfaitement pour ce rôle.

– Quel beau soleil il fait aujourd'hui! On dirait l'été.

Oui, en effet. L'air était saturé de fluides lumineux, et non seulement tous les êtres vivants, mais même les briques des immeubles, engourdis par le froid de l'hiver, semblaient absorber avec gratitude la bienveillante chaleur. Cependant, Ann ne regarda pas le ciel printanier. Au cours des semaines passées, elle avait pris l'habitude de parcourir les rues les yeux rivés au sol. Car on ne pouvait lever la tête ici, sans que le regard tombe aussitôt sur la formidable tour dont l'ombre dominait tous les quartiers environnants. _Si elle la voit_… Ann doutait fort de sa capacité de tenir le coup. _Si elle voit encore les oiseaux infernaux, altérés de sang, tourner autour de leur proie…_

– Eh bien, dites-moi donc, est-ce qu'il l'a faite?

Ann était tellement accoutumée à de longs monologues de Mme Bloom qu'une question de sa part la prit au dépourvu.

– Quoi?

– Sa déclaration d'amour, bien sûr! L'a-t-il enfin faite?

Jack. Mme Bloom parlait de Jack. Peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait la voir rougir, "cacher son visage empourpré dans ses mains, ne pouvant reprimer les violents battements de son cœur", comme on écrit dans les romans. Ou quoi d'autre est censée faire une jeune fille surprise par cette question indiscrète?

Peut-être.

– Non, il ne l'a pas faite.

– Pas encore? Ma foi, qu'est-ce qu'il attend donc, le dégel? Quel drôle d'homme! Mais vous en faites pas trop, croyez-moi, chère enfant, ça va pas tarder. Il suffit de voir une fois la façon dont il vous regarde!

Ann fixait le dos d'un jeune homme en pardessus beige qui venait de les dépasser et maintenant s'éloignait d'un pas rapide.

– Vous avez énormément de chance, mon enfant! Quel beau parti pour vous que M. Driscoll! Quel couple splendide vous ferez, quel avenir vous attend avec lui! Et votre carrière, pensez-y, Ann, ce ne sera pas la moindre des choses…

Même après que l'incendie a réduit un jardin fleuri en un amas de cendres, le vent vient parfois agiter la grise poussière et donner un semblant de vie au désert dévasté… Ann objecta, d'un ton calme et égal:

– Si on aime quelqu'un, on l'aime pour lui-même et pas pour l'avenir qu'on pourrait ou non avoir avec lui.

– Oh, vous avez mille fois raison. Que c'est bien dit! Mais les choses pratiques ne sont pas à négliger non plus.

Le jeune homme en pardessus beige disparut définitivement au loin, englouti par le flot des passants. L'ayant perdu de vue, Ann baissa les yeux vers les pointes de ses chaussures.

– Excusez-moi si je m'immisce en ce qui ne me concerne pas, mais c'est que vous me plaisez beaucoup, Ann, et que je veux vous voir heureuse. Depuis que je vous connais, vous êtes toujours si pâle et si triste… c'est pas du tout normal à votre âge. Certes, après ce cauchemar que vous avez vécu…

Ann ne broncha pas. _À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? À ce que tout le monde ait autant de délicatesse que Jack?_

– Ça a dû être horrible! M. Driscoll a dit que vous aviez été longtemps malade… et je comprends, il y avait bien de quoi. D'abord, sur l'île – un véritable enfer sur terre, cet endroit! – rien que d'y penser ça me donne la chair de poule…

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle était, l'île, pour eux tous. Pour ceux qui y avaient trouvé la mort. Pour ceux qui en étaient rescapés. Pour ceux à qui les survivants avaient conté leur aventure. Un enfer sur terre, regorgeant de toutes les horreurs que la fantaisie exubérante d'un dément peut produire… Pour le monde entier, mais pas pour Ann. Parce que pour Ann, elle était belle. Belle de cette beauté majestueuse qu'il lui avait apprise à voir en elle. Belle par ces moments remplis d'une douceur sans limite qu'ils y avaient partagés. Et même s'il n'y avait rien de tout cela, toujours pour Ann elle serait belle – rien que par le simple fait que c'était _son_ île à lui…

– … et ensuite ici… vous croyez que tout ça est fini, vous vous estimez en sécurité, et voilà que le cauchemar recommence…

Malgré toute l'affection compatissante que Mme Bloom tâchait d'instiller dans sa voix, son regard brilla d'une curiosité avide. Faudrait-il la blâmer? L'homme est ainsi fait: si quelque chose lui fait peur, cette peur même le capte, le séduit, l'excite comme une sorte de drogue. C'est ce qui fait que les enfants aiment entendre raconter des histoires qui font peur, c'est ce qui fait que les gens au cinéma, les yeux collés à l'écran, savourent les scènes les plus épouvantables… Et se rend-on jamais compte de ce qui est le meilleur dans tout cela? Même les tripes serrées par la poigne de la peur, même sentant les cheveux se dresser sur le crâne et la sueur froide glisser sur le front, on sait bien: c'est ailleurs, c'est il y a longtemps, c'est à quelqu'un d'autre que cela est arrivé. Mais ici, mais maintenant, ça n'arrivera pas. Bien sûr qu'à moi ça n'arrivera jamais! Le soir – comment en serait-il autrement? – je rentrerai à la maison pour souper avec ma femme et mes gosses, et le souvenir de la belle peur que j'ai eue viendra parfois me chatouiller – oh, si agréablement! – la mémoire…

De la lâcheté? Ou simplement la recherche des sensations fortes et fraîches dont on est privé dans la vraie vie? Un peu d'assaisonnement est toujours le bienvenu, quel que soit le met que l'on prépare. Et quoi de plus piquant que la saveur du danger imaginaire pour pimenter l'existence banale et fade?

– Je n'essaie même pas de me faire une idée de ce que ça a été pour vous. Être captive de cette créature monstrueuse acharnée après vous… Heureusement qu'ils ont pu l'abattre! Je crois que moi, à votre place, je n'y aurais pas survécu. Je serais sûrement morte!

Pas un muscle ne bougea sur le visage sans expression de la jeune femme, lorsque, d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion, elle répondit la vérité:

– Oui. Moi aussi, j'ai failli mourir ce matin-là.

Qu'est-ce qu'on sent quand on heurte le sol après avoir sauté d'une telle hauteur? A-t-on seulement le temps de sentir quoi que ce soit? Qu'est-ce qu'on pense dans ces quelques secondes que dure la chute? Lui aussi ne l'avait pas su. Son âme s'était déjà envolée, elle s'était envolée d'entre les bras d'Ann, de leur faible étreinte qui s'efforçait en vain de la retenir encore ne serait-ce qu'un petit instant… et ce n'avait été qu'un corps inanimé que la gravitation implacable et indifférente avait entraîné vers la terre.

Deux corps inanimés: l'un gisant en bas, sur le pavé, mutilé, sanglant, entouré de la foule qui était accourue pour se repaître de sa propre peur, et l'autre resté en haut, au sommet de la tour, sur l'acier froid de la petite plate-forme battue par le vent en furie – tout aussi mort que celui-là, sous sa trompeuse apparence d'un être vivant…

– Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, convenez-en, Ann. M. Driscoll est un vrai héros! Vous avoir sauvée deux fois, et au péril de sa vie… Votre histoire à vous deux, c'est terriblement romantique! Comme au cinéma, ne trouvez-vous pas? Une jeune fille est enlevée et terrorisée par un monstre, un vaillant héros la sauve, et, comme il se doit, ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre… Si après cela il l'épouse, quoi de plus naturel?

_Quoi de plus naturel._

Ann se mit à rire.

Celui qui pense que le rire ne sert qu'à exprimer la joie, n'a jamais entendu un rire qui ressemble, même de loin, à celui-ci. Où est-il, ce doux tintement d'une clochette d'argent que Jack rêvait d'entendre à nouveau un jour? C'est au grincement du sable sec, c'est au bruit d'un éboulement de pierres dans les montagnes arides qu'il faudrait le comparer.

– Ann! Pourquoi riez-vous comme ça?

Un vaillant héros sauve, en risquant sa vie, une belle jeune fille des griffes d'un monstre féroce. Elle tombe amoureuse de lui, et il fait d'elle sa femme. _Quoi de plus naturel!_

Tout le sarcasme amer, toute l'ironie atroce se déversèrent dans ce rire rauque qui tordit sa bouche et figea son visage comme un masque de bronze.

_Naturel!_ Cela veut dire ce qui est conforme aux lois de la nature. Cela veut dire ce que la nature, dans sa sagesse et sa sévérité maternelle, nous prescrit, ce qu'elle exige de nous, le jugeant nécessaire pour notre survie et notre prospérité. Ce qu'elle autorise et ce qu'elle bénit, avec une inaltérable constance, de génération en génération, depuis des siècles et des siècles innombrables. L'ordre immuable que rien ne peut casser. La règle que personne n'a ni le droit ni le pouvoir d'enfreindre impunément…

– Pour l'amour de Dieu, Ann! Vous me faites peur. Pourquoi riez-vous?

* * *

_Le soleil s'était plongé dans l'océan, et les eaux, transformées par le feu céleste en or liquide, s'étaient refroidies peu à peu. La nuit tropicale avait déroulé dans les cieux son velou__rs noir et y avait allumé des myriades de lampions. D'en bas, de la sombre épaisseur de la jungle, mille bruits mystérieux montaient vers le promontoire rocheux de la montagne qui servait de trône au vieux roi de l'île. __Il était là, comme chaque nuit depuis de si nombreuses années, assis paisiblement, élevé haut au-dessus de son domaine. Mais cette nuit, rien n'était plus comme avant – ni ne le sera jamais, car cette _nuit, il n'était plus seul. Pour la première fois, il partageait avec une autre créature vivante ces minutes de quiétude et de beauté sublime.

_Lorsque les dernières lueurs roses se moururent à l'horizon, Ann se tourna pour lui faire face. L'air sérieux et calme, __il fixait pensivement l'océan, en faisait semblant d'être absorbé uniquement par cette contemplation et de ne pas prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une démonstration très convaincante, mais Ann fut loin d'en être dupe._ Tout à ce qu'il était capable de penser en réalité, c'était elle, _l'étonnante créature qu'il berçait dans le creux de sa main et qui lui était devenue chère d'une façon si nouvelle et si bizarre._

_Cachant aux coins de la bouche un sourire mi-espiègle, mi-câlin, Ann regardait son visage trompeusement impassible. Puis, ne sachant plus résister, elle passa légèrement la main le long de sa paume, sur la peau chaude et rugueuse, jusqu'à la naissance des poils sur le poignet. Il tressaillit. La surprise, la confusion, l'émoi se mêlèrent dans son expression lorsque son regard se précipita vers elle, et __tout à coup, _Ann eut une révélation.

_**Personne ne t'avait touché **__**comme ça auparavant! Personne ne t'avait jamais touché avec amour!**_

_Elle en fut bouleversée. __Habitué à la rage sanguinaire et à la furie aveugle des combats sans fin, aujourd'hui _pour la première fois il avait connu la douceur et la tendresse, et cela devait être pour lui la découverte d'un monde nouveau. Ce monde, grâce à lui elle aussi l'avait découvert – _dans cette délicieuse sensation d'enivrement _que lui procurait l'incroyable aura de force et d'absolue protection émanant de lui. Pour deux cœurs assoiffés, ce fut comme la fraîcheur bienheureuse de la rosée après une longue chaleur torride.

_Un sourire rayonnant s'épanouit sur le visage d'Ann. Elle répéta sa caresse, plus hardiment cette fois. __**Ça te fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas?**__ Une corde secrète, ignorée jusqu'alors, vibrait quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle. __**Ça te fait plaisir!**_

_Il fit un mouvement indécis, comme pour lever son autre main. Ann inclina la tête d'un côté, les étincelles de moquerie lutine dansaient dans ses yeux. __**Sois pas si timide! **__Son sourire l'encourageait. Il soupira bruyamment, et puis, encore hésitant, encore peu assuré, se décida enfin. De son énorme doigt il toucha les cheveux de la jeune fille, en __écartant une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front, et caressa sa joue. Elle-même n'aurait pu donner à son geste plus de délicatesse si elle avait voulu toucher les ailes d'un papillon._

_Il l'attira plus près de lui, tout contre sa poitrine. Elle regardait les cicatrices blanchâtres qui couturaient la peau presque noire. Les marques qui sont restées des __batailles furieuses_ dont avait été remplie l'existence du guerrier solitaire… L'une d'elles était fraîche, saignante encore. _**Tu t'es si bravement battu aujourd'hui… Comme un héros!..**__ Et personne, toujours personne pour adoucir sa peine, pour apaiser sa solitude. Si puissant, et si vulnérable…_

___Elle frémit, horrifiée soudain à la pensée que, chaque jour de cette existence brutale et douloureuse, la mort guettait ses pas, tapie sournoisement dans l'humide obscurité de la jungle. Toujours à l'affût, déguisée en quelque prédateur sans nom, elle attendait son heure, et mille fois déjà ses griffes et ses crocs auraient pu avoir raison du puissant guerrier. Dans chaque combat, dont son corps portait les marques __indélébiles_, la mort traîtresse aurait pu triompher. Et le géant vaincu se serait éteint, seul, sans secours ni reconfort, dans la caverne funéraire, sur un lit de pierres à côté de ses ancêtres – un tas d'os blanchis par les intempéries, comme eux…

_Et alors, elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Ne l'aurait jamais connu._

_Une ombre sinistre descendit sur eux et sembla obscurcir la clarté étoilée de la nuit. Ann secoua la tête, se hâtant de la dissiper. À quoi bon se tourmenter en imaginant des choses qui auraient pu être? À quoi bon trembler à l'idée des malheurs qui ne se sont pas produits? **Tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Je suis avec toi…**_

_Elle sourit doucement et tendit le bras. ____Ses doigts touchèrent une vieille cicatrice, la parcoururent sur toute sa longueur, voulant chasser tout souvenir de la douleur passée. Une légère rougeur vint colorer ses joues, et elle se délecta de cette sensation, en se laissant baigner dans l'immense océan de tendresse qui la submergea. __**Oui, à moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir…**_

___Ann s'abandonna à cette émotion si étrange et si forte qui était née en elle presque à son insu, qui s'était emparée d'elle, et qui la tenait désormais à sa merci, comme une captive, ne lui laissant plus de libre arbitre, plus de choix, ni même la volonté ou l'envie de choisir. _Essayait-elle de réfléchir, pour s'expliquer à elle-même la nature de cette émotion? _À_ quoi bon de stupides explications? Ce qu'ils ressentaient était tellement plus profond et tellement plus _**vrai**__ que tous les mots que l'on pourrait trouver pour le décrire! Un sentiment qui vit au-delà de toutes les raisons, de toutes les conventions, de tous les calculs… Un sentiment qui a transcendé les limites du possible et brisé les entraves du rationnel et du légitime pour réunir deux âmes créées l'une pour l'autre._

* * *

Les mots… On leur donne tant d'importance. On y attache tant de prix. Mais en vérité, que sont-ils? Rien que des intermédiaires, en fin de compte. Qu'est-ce qui nous les rend nécessaires, sinon notre propre imperfection? Les mots bâtissent une passerelle invisible entre deux âmes qui veulent communiquer l'une avec l'autre, un sentier fragile à travers le précipice qui les sépare. C'est cette mince passerelle qu'empruntent nos pensées et nos sentiments pour trouver le chemin vers une autre personne. Mais si deux âmes sont si étroitement enlacées qu'il n'y a plus aucune espace les séparant? Si le moindre mouvement, la moindre pulsation de l'une se reflète instantanément dans l'autre, comme dans un miroir parfait? À quoi les mots serviraient-ils alors?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre I****V**

Et voici qu'il arriva, le soir de la première. Et il y eut, dans l'obscurité palpitante par-delà la rampe, tous ces visages tournés vers elle, une multitude d'yeux et d'oreilles à l'affût de sa moindre parole, de son moindre geste, n'aspirant qu'à une seule chose: croire à l'histoire qu'elle était venue leur raconter, pour pouvoir rire et pleurer avec son héroïne. Il y eut ces exclusifs moments d'évasion où elle cessait d'être Ann, et Clémence s'échappait de la prison noire et blanche des lignes écrites, et toutes deux fusionnaient en une personne nouvelle, appelée à la vie par la magie de l'art. Ces moments déjà familiers, que les répétitions lui avaient faits découvrir, acquièrent une intensité aussi toute nouvelle lorsque l'on sent les cœurs des spectateurs battre dans l'attente. Il y eut la tempête d'applaudissements et d'acclamations qui déferla sur elle, la laissant chancelante, épuisée, éblouie par la lumière des projecteurs…

Et ensuite – le soir même, après le spectacle – il y eut une réception dans une petite salle au décor bel et accueillant, réservée pour les occasions spéciales. Jack tenait beaucoup à organiser cette réception et surtout à ce que Ann y fût présente. Car bien qu'en apparence on ne fêtât que la réussite de sa pièce, en réalité cela avait été conçu par lui comme le triomphe d'Ann, de sa beauté et de son talent. Pas trop de monde avait été invité, mais tous étaient des gens distingués et les amis de Jack – les littérateurs, les artistes, tout un cercle dans lequel il avait entrepris de la faire entrer à l'égal de lui-même, elle, sa future compagne.

Jack et Ann faisaient le tour de la salle. En la tenant par la main, il la présentait aux invités. Elle portait son costume du dernier acte – une jolie robe en mousseline rose cendré, avec de courtes manches papillon, une large encolure ronde et trois volants de dentelle ornant la jupe. Un étroit bandeau avec une rose sur le côté ceignait sa chevelure ondulée. Image langoureuse d'une candeur romantique, la délicate fraîcheur d'une fleur au printemps… Dans cette tenue aérienne, Ann gardait encore une partie de la douce Clémence en elle.

Jack devinait qu'elle devait se sentir mal à l'aise en se retrouvant tout d'un coup l'objet de l'attention de tous, et tâchait de lui communiquer un peu de son assurance en serrant légèrement ses doigts. Ann entendait des paroles polies, affables, quelquefois même chaleureuses. Les sourires étaient sur toutes les lèvres et les éloges pleuvaient sur elle.

C'était vraiment un triomphe. Pas aussi bruyant que les ovations exaltées du public de tout à l'heure, mais non moins éclatant. Par sa grâce céleste, par sa douceur simple et spontanée Ann avait captivé tout le monde. Jack le savait, le voyait, et cette joie emplissait et réchauffait son cœur. Ce soir, il était heureux.

_Les__ rêves se réalisent parfois._

Ces mots ne cessaient de tourner dans l'esprit d'Ann pendant que Jack, sa main serrant la sienne, l'accompagnait et la guidait sur le chemin de son succès – qui n'était plus une perspective nébuleuse et lointaine, mais enfin une évidence brillant aux yeux de tous et de chacun._ Les rêves se réalisent parfois. _On pourrait les mettre sur une affiche à l'entrée de la salle, écrits en gros caractères dorés, tels la devise de la fête. Démenti solennel à tous les sceptiques et à tous les pessimistes désabusés. Argument irréfutable pour leur prouver leur tort. Les rêves se réalisent parfois, et honte à ceux qui n'y croient pas!

L'histoire de Cendrillon devenue réalité…

Oui. S'il y a six mois elle avait rencontré une voyante – une vieille tireuse de cartes avec son châle brodé, ses cheveux blancs et son regard perçant sur le visage couturé de rides, assise près d'une table ancienne où la petite flamme d'une bougie fait trembloter des taches de lumière et d'ombre, – et ci celle-ci lui avait prédit: "Dans six mois, tu joueras le rôle principal dans la nouvelle pièce de Jack Driscoll, la pièce qu'il aura écrite pour toi, et le public en délire t'applaudira. Ensuite on fêtera, et Jack te prendra par la main pour te présenter à ses amis comme l'héroïne de la soirée et comme sa muse", Ann l'aurait-elle crue? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle avait connu trop de défaites et trop de déceptions pour continuer à croire aux contes de fées et à se bercer des illusions ensoleillées. Mais en supposant un instant, rien qu'un seul, que la prédiction ait été vraie, elle aurait pensé sans aucun doute: "Mon rêve le plus fou, le plus magnifique, celui que je garde et chéris en secret depuis si longtemps – et de le voir s'accomplir de cette façon? C'est prodigieux. C'est plus qu'un rêve réalisé, c'est un miracle, c'est le bonheur de toute une vie! Je ne sais s'il me resterait encore quelque chose à désirer après cela…"

Pourquoi dit-on donc que connaître à l'avance son avenir n'apporte que de la peine?

Souvent Ann avait entendu dire que les gens du beau monde se montrent d'habitude hautains et méprisants envers ceux dont ils jugent la condition inférieure à la leur. Surtout ils ne pardonnent pas si quelqu'un vient usurper une place qui, selon leur vision des choses, ne lui appartient pas. En se préparant à cette réception, Ann s'était attendue aux regards hostiles jetés à la dérobée, aux sourires imbibés de venin, au dédain froid, à peine voilé par la politesse de convenance. Une misérable danseuse de music-hall, ancienne chômeuse, parmi ceux que les journaux appellent "l'élite culturelle de la ville"… Et ayant de surcroît l'insigne insolence d'apparaître victorieusement aux côtés de Jack Driscoll, l'idole de tout New-Yorkais cultivé!..

À l'arrogance et à l'inimitié, Ann s'y était préparée, et avait décidé d'y faire face la tête haute, imperturbablement, avec toute la maîtrise de soi et la fierté possibles. Pour dire la vérité, cela ne lui avait pas coûté beaucoup d'efforts, car au fond, ni leurs critiques ni leurs louanges ne la touchaient vraiment. Le public, lui, a rendu son verdict en l'acclamant sur scène, – et alors, l'opinion d'une poignée de soi-disant "élite", quelle importance pouvait-elle avoir à ses yeux?

Cependant – et voilà qui était imprévu, presque déroutant même – c'est d'une manière tout à fait différente que tout se déroulait maintenant. Les regards de travers, les sourires feints, les mots glaciaux d'une politesse de commande servant de façade à la méchanceté et au mépris? Rien de pareil. On lui témoigna beaucoup d'intérêt, de bienveillance, de sympathie. On la complimentait, on qualifiait son jeu de "subtil" et de "convaincant", deux ou trois vieux gentlemen allèrent presque jusqu'à l'enthousiasme immodéré. On n'était nullement scandalisé de la voir, auprès de Jack, faire les honneurs de la soirée. Et qui plus est, tout cela lui paraîssait sincère. Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient trop d'éducation pour laisser voir leurs véritables sentiments alors qu'elle-même manquait d'expérience pour pouvoir pénétrer sous le masque? Ou Jack savait choisir des amis pour qui les préjugés sociaux ne comptaient pas?

À mi-voix, Ann fit part de cette observation à Jack. Il sourit – de son sourire doux, un brin moqueur, un brin mélancolique, qui avait tant de charme:

– Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne? En te regardant, personne ne peut se montrer arrogant ou hostile. Tu les as tous ensorcelés!

Ann lui rendit son sourire.

… Et si la vieille voyante, la sage prophétesse lui avait révélé que la seule chose dont elle aurait envie en faisant le tour de la salle main dans la main avec Jack Driscoll et en répondant avec un sourire gracieux aux félicitations des invités, ce serait hurler de désespoir? Qu'est-ce que Ann aurait-elle pensé alors?

_Les__ rêves se réalisent parfois._

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque la réception fut terminée. Les unes après les autres, les voitures des invités démarraient dans la rue sous les fenêtres. Jack voulait raccompagner Ann chez elle, comme il l'avait fait souvent après les répétitions, mais Ann dit qu'elle préférait rester. Elle est très fatiguée, exténuée même. Il y a un canapé dans la salle de maquillage. En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être plus inconfortable que le lit en fer dans son réduit miteux – voilà ce qu'elle dit. Et pour le rassurer, en interceptant son regard plein d'inquiétude: elle ne sera pas seule, qu'il se souvienne, le vieux portier occupe une chambrette au rez-de-chaussé. Pourquoi s'en faire autant pour elle?

Bien que toujours anxieux, Jack se résigna enfin et partit seul. Ann ferma la porte de la salle de maquillage, puis s'assit – non pas sur le canapé, mais sur la banquette devant le miroir – et appuya son menton sur sa main. Chassée par la faible lueur de la petite lampe, l'obscurité se réfugia dans les coins de la pièce et au fond du miroir, s'y blottissant dans l'expectative. Les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur son pâle reflet, Ann écoutait le silence qui baissait sur elle un voile opaque.

Non, son intention n'était pas de se coucher et de s'endormir après une longue journée fatiguante. Elle avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir. Depuis longtemps déjà la nécessité de réfléchir sur ce qui était en train de se passer s'imposait à elle. Jusqu'alors, Ann était parvenue à l'écarter, à bâtir entre elle et soi un bastion de travaux et d'activités quotidiennes. Le théâtre, son rôle, les répétitions… Sans compter ces heures de nuit sans sommeil où les souvenirs, plus vivaces que la réalité, reprenaient leur empire sur elle. Mais avec chaque jour qui passait, persévérer dans cette ignorance factice devenait de plus en plus difficile – jusqu'à ce que ce soir, enfin, l'impossibilité de continuer plus longtemps ce jeu de cache-cache eût fait son apparition triomphale, au bruit des applaudissements et au tintement des verres. Le décor de l'acte final était en place, et le rideau allait être levé.

_Jack. Jack et ses sentiments pour moi._

Ann n'était ni sotte, ni aveugle. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas voir vers quel but tendaient tous les efforts déployés par Jack pour la ramener à la vie. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse inciter un homme à faire ce que Jack n'arrêtait pas de faire pour elle chaque jour depuis déjà presque trois mois. Comment pourrait-elle prétendre l'ignorer? La nature féminine est faite pour comprendre cela à demi-mot, à demi-regard. Et même dans le cas improbable où elle ne s'en serait pas aperçue, il y avait toujours pour l'éclairer toutes ces bonnes gens, à commencer par Mme Bloom, avec leur petit air complice, leurs chuchotements et leurs clins d'œil malicieux entrant en scène chaque fois qu'ils voyaient elle et Jack ensemble. Vraiment, avec des aides pareils pas besoin de jouer aux devinettes!

_D'où cette oppressante sensation d'être tombée dans un traquenard qui vient me harceler?_

Elle l'avait laissé faire, voilà son erreur. Au début, prisonnière de sa douleur, elle avait été indifférente à tout. Que Jack soit là ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, au fond? Mais au bout de quelque temps, lorsque son âme anéantie eut rouvert les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait, Ann s'était soudain rendu compte que la présence de Jack auprès d'elle était devenue en quelque sorte naturelle.

_Naturelle! Encore ce putain de mot!_

Quelque chose qui va de soi et ne demande aucune raison pour se reproduire de jour en jour. Tous les tendres soins prodigués par Jack, tous les petits signes d'attention donnés et acceptés, tous leurs entretiens, toutes leurs promenades solitaires avaient tressé autour d'elle un filet invisible, composé de milliers de ficelles. Chaque bagatelle, chaque détail le plus insignifiant ajoutait une maille de plus, un nœud de plus à ce filet. L'enchevêtrement de ficelles innombrables, trompeusement fines, avait fini par acqérir la solidité d'une grille de fer.

Il y avait encore une chose, à part cela. Ann eut honte d'elle-même d'y avoir pensé, elle savait bien que pour Jack cela ne comptait pas, qu'il lui en voudrait d'avoir pu l'imaginer si mesquin… mais tout de même. Durant tout ce temps que, emmurée dans son chagrin, elle avait passé coupée du monde, qui avait payé sa part de loyer? Qui était allé jusqu'à donner de l'argent à Katie pour qu'elle pût acheter de quoi vivre, car son salaire à elle n'aurait pas suffi à les nourrir toutes les deux? Pour cela aussi, Ann lui était redevable.

Elle pensa aux héroïnes des vieux romans qu'elle avait tant aimés lire et qui avaient tellement frappé la naïve imagination de l'enfant qu'elle avait été. Dans beaucoup d'entre eux, les auteurs se plaisaient à décrire le trouble et le déchirement de la jeune fille qui se marie contre son gré. Elle le fait pour obéir à la volonté de ses parents, pour sauver sa famille de la misère, ou pour quelque autre motif que la cruelle inventivité de l'écrivain s'évertue à lui trouver. Ann se rappelait que, n'étant encore qu'une adolescente, elle frissonnait d'épouvante et d'aversion en s'imaginant à la place de l'une d'elles, la jeune mariée la nuit de ses noces. Elle ressentait alors du soulagement à la pensée que ces temps étaient définitivement révolus et qu'elle n'aura jamais à subir une telle contrainte. Il lui arrivait même quelquefois – à elle, une orpheline! – de se rejouir de ne pas avoir de parents et de ne dépendre que d'elle-même.

L'adolescente taciturne et rêveuse ne se doutait pas de ce qu'un jour elle aura à découvrir que sa propre conscience peut être aussi impérieuse que les ordres d'un père despotique. Impérieuse au point de ne plus laisser aucune issue à sa victime.

Sa dette de reconnaissance et de gratitude envers celui qui a fait preuve de tant de dévouement et de constance. _Jack… Jack et ma dette qu'il est temps de payer…_

_Dans __la plupart des romans, il y avait un héros, beau et brave, qui, après avoir conquis l'amour de l'héroïne, sauvait sa bien-aimée du mariage abhorré…_

Pourtant, dans les cachettes presque oubliées du passé existait cette autre Ann, la jeune fille déjà durement éprouvée par la vie, par la lutte incessante et par la solitude, mais pleine d'attentes indéfinies et d'espérances timides, qui était montée à bord du "Venture", emportant dans une petite valise, à côté de quelques vieilles robes, son bien le plus cher – toutes les pièces de Jack Driscoll. La jeune fille qui était attirée par le seul nom de son auteur préféré et qui – pouvait-elle seulement rêver d'un tel bonheur? – l'avait rencontré en vrai. La jeune fille qui, confuse et flattée, baissait les yeux en rougissant sous les regards admiratifs de Jack, qui balbutiait des mots inintelligibles en réponse à ses compliments maladroits, qui partageait avec lui la tremblante émotion de son premier baiser…

Assise devant le sombre miroir, Ann s'efforça de ressusciter dans sa mémoire tout ceci, ressenti, réellement ressenti jadis par elle. Se rappeler. C'est si facile à dire, mais le faire pour de bon? C'était comme si elle tentait de se remémorer les pensées et les sentiments de quelqu'un qui avait vécu il y a un siècle à l'autre bout de la terre. Cette jeune fille, dont elle invoquait en vain le souvenir, était une personne inconnue, étrangère. Une personne morte depuis longtemps.

Où est maintenant cette euphorie qu'elle avait éprouvée en réalisant que Jack Driscoll – le fameux, le magnifique, l'inimitable, son idole et son maître à penser depuis des années – s'était épris d'elle? Où est cette douce agitation qui s'infiltrait dans son cœur lorsqu'elle le regardait? Rien, plus rien à l'intérieur d'elle, à part un immense froid.

_Mon cœur…_

Elle pressa la main contre sa poitrine. Là-dedans, elle percevait des battements réguliers. Inlassables. Mécaniques. C'est là qu'est supposée loger cette chose étrange que dans le langage humain on appelle "le cœur" quand on parle de l'amour. Chose énigmatique qui, en elle seule, recèle plus de mystères que toute l'infinité de l'univers. Chose indomptable que rien ni personne ne peut commander, car elle n'obéit qu'à ses propres lois et se rit des frontières et des dogmes. Qui pourra jamais la sonder à fond? Ses choix et ses motivations, qui pourra les comprendre? Chercher à le faire, c'est comme essayer de trouver la raison dans la folie…

Ann ne savait que trop bien que ce cœur-là, elle ne l'avait plus. C'en était fini. Il s'était arraché de sa poitrine. Il s'était précipité du haut du gratte-ciel dans une chute mortelle. Il s'était brisé en mille morceaux – là, en bas, sur le pavé de Manhattan. À la place, qu'est-ce qui lui restait donc? Rien qu'une simple machine mesurant méthodiquement les secondes qui la séparaient de son dernier soupir. Et c'est tout.

Comment veut-on qu'une machine soit capable de ressentir de l'amour?

Ann perça du regard la barrière polie du miroir, pour scruter l'expression de celle qui habitait son obscure profondeur. _Jeune, belle, talentueuse… Ils ne se lassaient pas de me le répéter_. La jeune femme du miroir lui répondit par un sourire amer. Quelle certitude candide dans ce chœur de louanges dont on l'avait accablée!.. Celle qui a tout cela est au comble de la félicité. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être malheureuse. Elle n'a pas le droit de sangloter la nuit, en mordant son oreiller, de peur que sa colocataire ne l'entende. Elle n'a pas le droit de serrer contre sa joue le satin blanc de sa robe, pour que ses larmes se mêlent au sang dont il garde les marques. Et surtout elle n'a pas le droit de se sentir une dépouille vide, dédaignée même par la mort qui, lui ayant tout pris, l'a rejetée.

À cette enfant gâtée de la fortune, il ne lui manque plus que le mariage avec le jeune dramaturge de renom qui a fait d'elle sa muse et qui s'est transformé pour elle en héros intrépide, digne du temps de la chevalerie.

Une muse, a-t-elle besoin d'avoir un cœur? A-t-elle besoin de partager les sentiments de celui à qui elle donne l'inspiration? Et si elle ne peut offrir en échange à son adorateur fervent que la froideur placide d'une statue de marbre?

Son interlocutrice en face d'elle se taisait toujours. Mais tout au fond de ses yeux grands ouverts, Ann put lire la triste réponse. _S'il s'agit d'épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas, tu ne seras pas, de loin, la première. Tant d'autres ont vécu leur vie comme ça. Et toi, Ann? Le pourras-tu?_

* * *

_Les marches de l'étroit escalier de fer grinçaient sous ses pas. Ann descendait. Une marche. Une autre. Plus bas. Encore plus bas._

**_Je viens._**

_Vers celui qui l'a suivie jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au tréfonds de l'enfer. Jusque dans le ventre de la bête. __Vers celui qui, l'ayant rencontrée, a trouvé sa perte. _Vers le prisonnier ligoté dans son sombre cachot.

___****__Je suis là. Je viens._

___La cale du "Venture" n'était ni très grande, ni très bien aménagée pour ce genre de cargaison. _Pour pouvoir y mettre le géant captif, il leur avait fallu démolir les cloisons intérieures et pratiquer une large ouverture dans le pont. Ensuite, lorsque les planches enlevées eussent été remises en place, on n'avait laissé pour y accéder qu'une trappe et un escalier.

_En haut, près de la trappe, resta couché le marin qui y montait la garde. Ann l'avait assommé d'un coup de bâton sur la nuque. On lui avait interdit de le voir. "Tant que je suis en vie et qu'on m'obéit ici, vous n'y entrerez pas", telle avait été l'inébranlable décision du commandant, telle avait été __la réponse invariable à ses supplications. Mais qu'est-ce que le commandant, lui, pouvait en savoir? Les interdictions ne signifient rien quand on tient à faire quelque chose à ce point-là, quand on y tient plus qu'au reste du monde. Tôt ou tard, on finit toujours par trouver un moyen. _On devient capable de tout.

_Encore quelques marches grinçantes, encore quelques battements de cœur à lui faire éclater la poitrine…_

_… et elle le vit enfin…_

_Au début de leur traversée de retour, une tempête effroyable s'était abattue sur eux. Trois jours durant, le vent et l'eau devenus fous furieux avaient fait du bateau leur jouet. L'averse flagellait l'océan. Les vagues se transformaient en montagnes vertigineuses couronnées d'écume, et les nuages frôlaient leurs crêtes. Entre les montagnes se creusaient les abysses d'une profondeur incommensurable. Chaque fois que le bateau se précipitait dans une de ces abysses, Ann fermait les yeux et priait. Priait pour qu'il y restât. Pour que l'océan les engloutît tous, les coupables et les innocents, les bourreaux et les victimes… La violence du désespoir et de la colère qui la ravageaient alors égalait la furie de la tempête. Si elle avait su comment faire couler le navire, elle l'aurait fait. Pour que la mort vînt donner le châtiment ou la délivrance…_

_Elle le vit._

_Vaincu. Humilié. Esclave._

_Elle le vit._

_Enchaîné. Sombré dans un sommeil narcotique. Enfermé dans la sordide exiguïté de sa geôle…_

_Les genoux flageolants, sur le point de s'effondrer, Ann se cramponnait aux barreaux de la rampe, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le métal. Elle voyait en vrai tout ce __dont son imagination n'avait cessé de nourrir_ son tourment insatiable, pendant de longues veillées dans sa cabine… pendant les heures de torture passées en proie à la douleur qui la consumait et à la conscience d'avoir perpétré une chose abominable… Elle regardait, regardait… Hypnotisée, elle le buvait des yeux. Chaque détail, absorbé avec une avidité fébrile, s'imprimait en elle comme gravé au fer rouge.

___É_tendu sur le dos… les bras et les jambes écartés, attachés par des chaînes à des piliers de fer. D'autres chaînes et des c_â_bles d'une épaisseur énorme, arrimés à des crocs fichés dans le sol, passent au-dessus de son corps… Ils l'étouffent… Que la respiration qui soulève sa poitrine oppressée est lourde et pénible!..

_**Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi…**_

_Sur les bras, sur les cuisses, sur le ventre, partout des poils raidis et collés à la peau par des caillots de sang coagulé. Là où l'on peut voir sa peau à découvert – une infinité de contusions et de petites blessures que les balles et les grappins lui ont laissées. De sombres taches séchées sur le sol crasseux tout autour…_

_Chacune de ses blessures – une incision, une plaie ouverte dans son cœur à elle…_

_**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, moi…**_

_Ann descendit en titubant les dernières marches. En bas les forces l'abandonnèrent. Privée de l'appui de la rampe, elle s'affaissa__, __les genoux et les mains sur le sol, et se traîna vers lui._ Il lui semblait que la vie vacillait en elle, comme une petite flamme prête à s'éteindre. Combien glaciale lui parut sa main _à __lui lorsqu'elle la toucha enfin! On eût dit la main d'un cadavre. Elle posa les doigts sur sa paume ouverte, répétant la première caresse qu'elle lui avait donnée sur l'île… __Comme tout cela était loin désormais! Un rêve presque oublié… un beau rêve plein d'une douceur ineffable…_

_Il poussa un grognement sourd. Ses paupières tremblèrent, ses narines se dilatèrent légèrement. Même inconscient, il sentit sa présence. Il la savait près de lui, et un rayon de lumière vivifiante pénétra dans l'obscurité morbide où on l'avait plongé._

_Ann sourit à travers les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Rien d'étonnant en cela. C'est comme nos âmes qui se parlent l'une à l'autre sans paroles, car elles rêvaient l'une de l'autre depuis l'éternité… Elle entoura de ses bras les doigts froids et immobiles, les pressa contre son corps, voulant partager avec lui le peu de chaleur qu'elle avait apporté…_

_Un bruit arriva d'en haut – des éclats de voix, des jurons, quelqu'un appelait le commandant. Des pas résonnèrent près de la trappe. Ann ne tourna pas la tête et ne desserra pas son étreinte._

_On__ va descendre. __On va la saisir et l'arracher à lui une fois de plus, et la crainte superstitieuse va se refléter dans les yeux des marins venus pour l'emmener. _Par ordre du commandant, on va l'enfermer dans sa cabine jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Deux captifs sur un bateau devenu une prison… Mais pour quelques instants encore, rien de tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Pour quelques instants encore, tant que leurs pas faisaient grincer les marches en s'approchant, elle pouvait le tenir entre ses bras.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre ****V**

Jack avait passé des années à écrire. Il avait passé des années en compagnie des héros de ses pièces, pour qui, dans chacune d'elles, tel un démiurge, il construisait un monde à part. Ils étaient devenus ses compagnons, ses amis, plus proches de lui que personne sur terre n'avait été. Avec eux, il ne savait pas ce que c'était de se sentir seul. En leur compagnie, il était chez lui.

Et ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, en se retrouvant parmi eux, c'était de plonger dans leur psychologie, d'explorer leur conscience jusqu'à ses recoins les plus mystérieux et ses abîmes les plus sombres, en découvrant leurs impulsions et leurs envies secrètes, en les faisant passer par tout le spectre des sentiments et des passions humaines. Habitants des pays-fantômes enfantés par son imagination, ils éprouvaient la douleur de la perte, les délires de la jalousie, les transports de l'amour… Mais – quel frappant contraste! – tout ce débordement sentimental, toutes ces émotions vives et poignantes restaient infiniment loin de sa propre vie, toujours si régulière, si mesurée, si prévisible. Tout ceci n'aurait, semblait-il, jamais rien de commun avec cette personne raisonnable et sensée qu'il avait été.

Quelqu'un, peut-être, serait tenté de dire: "Il fait ressentir la peine et la colère, la jalousie et l'amour, comme par procuration, à ses personnages, parce qu'il est trop lâche pour se les laisser ressentir lui-même. Il le fait pour qu'ils connaissent, dans la réalité illusoire des mondes créés par lui, tout ce qu'il a peur de connaître dans le monde réel". La peur? Pourquoi creuser si profondément? C'est beaucoup moins compliqué que cela. Sa vie avait été telle qu'elle avait été tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle fût différente. Pour qui souffrirait-il? De qui serait-il jaloux? Qui aimerait-il?

Et puis, un jour, Ann était apparue, et son existence s'était métamorphosée. Une porte s'était ouverte pour lui vers un univers nouveau, où il entra non plus en curieux ou en chercheur zélé et infatigable, mais en homme pleinement initié au mystère sur lequel il avait tant de fois écrit sans jamais le connaître vraiment. L'homme prêt à toutes les folies et à tous les sacrifices. L'homme capable d'accomplir des prodiges de courage, de patience et d'abnégation, capable de tout et du pire pour elle. Pour son Ann.

… Le buste incliné, un sourire accueillant sur le visage rond et vermeil, le gros portier salua Jack et Ann, en les invitant à entrer. Le restaurant où Jack l'avait emmenée ce soir était fameux dans toute la ville tant pour sa cuisine française et l'art culinaire de son chef, que pour le faste et l'élégance de son intérieur. Ils passèrent dans une salle en rotonde somptueusement décorée, ornée de tableaux dans des cadres dorés et de toutes sortes d'objets insolites – de statuettes en porcelaine, de coupes de forme bizarre. Les tons crèmes et roses pastel des rideaux, des draperies, du tapis duveteux et des nappes brodées contrastaient agréablement avec le bois sombre des lambris. Dans les vases hauts et élancés, les bouquets de lys blancs embaumaient l'air de leur parfum.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait pas de lustre, et seulement des lampes, cachées discrètement derrière les décorations murales, y répandaient une lumière tamisée. En revanche, sur chaque table était posé un chandelier en bronze avec trois bougies de cire rose, dont les flammes clignotaient comme autant de petites étoiles. Cela apportait à l'ambiance une touche d'intimité et de romantisme et donnait à la salle un air d'antan. On ne serait pas étonné d'y apercevoir des dames et des cavaliers des temps passés, avec leurs crinolines, leurs éventails et leurs chapeaux à plumes, et d'y entendre les sons du luth et de la viole d'amour. Un endroit plein de charme et de volupté à l'abri des feux et des bruits de la ville. Un endroit idéal pour célébrer un événement spécial et le rendre inoubliable… Et est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus spécial et inoubliable qu'une demande en mariage?

Émerveillée et à la fois intimidée, Ann regardait autour d'elle. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu tant de luxe.

– C'est un petit peu dépaysant pour moi…

Jack lui décocha un clin d'œil en l'encourageant.

– Tu vas t'y habituer très vite! Car ma foi, je compte bien que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que nous venons ici!

_Tu es née pour briller, Ann, comme le plus bel astre du firmament! Tu es née pour regner sur les cœurs du public, pour être la Déesse de la scène. Pour qu'on t'admire et qu'on t'adore, pour que le monde entier tombe à tes pieds… Et moi, que suis-je auprès de toi? Rien qu'un pauvre gratte-papier, même si certains affirment que j'ai du talent. Serai-je jamais en mesure de t'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de ce que tu mérites?.._

Un serveur les conduisit à leur table, dans la partie de la salle la plus éloignée de l'entrée, près du mur. Jack prit place sur une chaise recouverte de velours, à dossier haut et galbé, et Ann s'assit en face de lui, sur un sofa aux coussins moelleux.

_Ann… __Que tu es belle, mon Ann!.. Ma pauvre langue tenterait en vain de le décrire… Tout en toi n'est que perfection. C'est à ne pas y croire. C'est à ne pas supporter. Chaque nouveau jour, chaque nouvelle heure que je passe avec toi me le font découvrir davantage, de mille et mille façons différentes. Juste en ce moment, absorbée par quelque rêverie, tu inclines légèrement la tête, appuyant ton menton sur ta main, dans cette pose inimitable, pleine d'une douce mélancolie… la lueur des bougies glisse sur ta chevelure d'or, et le contour de ton front baissé resplendit de son propre éclat, paisible comme la grâce. Toute la beauté et toute la tristesse du monde se sont incarnées en toi, Ann…_

Penchée un peu en avant, accoudée à la table, une main près du visage, Ann regardait pensivement la flamme des bougies. Ses doigts couraient dans ses cheveux, le long de sa joue blanche et lisse comme l'ivoire.

_Je me souviens des roses qui s'__épanouissaient jadis sur tes joues, Ann, lorsque tu surprenais mon regard. Aujourd'hui, tes joues sont pâles, mais tu me sembles encore plus belle comme ça. Un lys dans la vallée. Une fleur sacrée, trop fragile et trop précieuse pour que les mains grossières d'un homme la profanent…_

_Une merveille…_

– Eh bien, – avec quel regret Jack s'arracha de sa contemplation quasi extatique! – de quoi allons-nous nous régaler? Voyons un peu ce que la carte nous propose… "Le pavé de foie gras poêlé au melon" comme entrée… ou peut-être, "Langoustines aux girolles et amandes fraîches"? Qu'en dis-tu?

Le visage d'Ann, jusqu'alors songeur et recueilli, s'éclaircit un peu.

– Le gourmand! – Elle aussi prit un ton enjoué et rieur, – Rien qu'à t'écouter la salive me vient à la bouche!..

_Ta voix, Ann, est plus pure que l'onde cristalline d'un ruisseau mutin qui gambade sur son lit de galet… parfois, la chaleur d'une __émotion la fait vibrer de toutes les notes veloutées qu'a le chant de la flûte. Je l'écouterais encore et encore, __les yeux fermés, _sans pénétrer le sens des mots, comme une mélodie qui ne joue que pour moi…

– Et pour le plat principal, qu'est-ce que nous avons? Voyons voir… Il y a "Agneau de lait cuit au four"… ou encore "Côte de bœuf à la sauce béarnaise"… Mmmm… "la sauce béarnaise". J'ai jamais goûté ça, mais ça a l'air savoureux…

Ann fit entendre un petit rire folâtre.

– Quoi?

– Des profiteroles!.. Quel drôle de mot! Je l'ai entendu une fois ou deux, il m'a donné envie de rire. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que c'est.

Elle avouait son ignorance avec une si touchante candeur! Jack sourit.

– Ce sont des petites pâtisseries à la crème.

– Sérieusement? – Son adorable visage prit une expression de désappointement comique. – Moi, je pensais que ce seraient des champignons exotiques, ou je ne sais… quelque chose comme ça.

Jack s'esclaffa.

– Rigole pas! – Malgré son air d'indignation feinte, Ann ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter, et ils rirent comme deux enfants. – Qu'est-ce qu'une pauvre danseuse peut savoir des raffinements de la cuisine française?

Toujours en riant, Jack conclut:

– D'accord. Va pour des profiteroles au dessert.

_Apr__ès une courte pluie d'été, chaque brindille, chaque pétale garde à son bout une gouttelette d'eau, et quand le soleil revient, en perçant les nuages, ses rayons se mirent dans million de diamants. Ainsi étincellent tes yeux lorsque tu souris, Ann. Deux rangées de perles humides luisent alors entre tes lèvres de corail. Tes lèvres!.. Elles sentaient les fraises, et les fleurs d'oranger, et l'herbe fraîche… Tes lèvres distillent le miel, a dit le poète. __Quelle vérité sublime dans ces paroles! Oui, je m'enivrais de ce nectar délicieux lors du baiser que tu m'as donné sur le bateau… __Le souvenir de ce baiser me hante jour et nuit, son ardeur coule avec le sang dans mes veines! En te tenant dans mes bras, je rêvais d'arrêter le temps pour qu'il dure éternellement... J'aurais offert mon âme à qui la veut pour pouvoir encore sentir tes lèvres sous les miennes!.._

En apparence, tout était comme toujours. Comme s'ils faisaient une de leurs promenades à la campagne. Comme si Jack la raccompagnait chez elle après une répétition au théâtre. Jack racontait quelque chose, plaisantait, la faisait rire, ils dégustaient les plats, convenant unanimement que le chef n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation de magicien dans l'art culinaire… Mais en même temps, il y avait une nuance… subtile, indéfinissable… qu'Ann percevait clairement et qui rendait tout différent ce soir. Le silence qui s'installait parfois entre eux était plein d'attente. Les mots non prononcés flottaient dans l'air autour d'eux.

_Tu te rappelles le jour o__ù nous nous sommes rencontrés? Tu étais si charmante et si drôle dans ta méprise! Je riais en moi-même en t'écoutant dire à Carl que M. Driscoll était plus jeune et plus beau au naturel que sur sa photo. Et ensuite tu t'es retournée vers moi, et j'ai compris, en cet instant même, que je suis perdu. Tu m'as ébloui, Ann. Ta beauté est le soleil qui chaque jour se lève sur moi. Elle est la musique grandiose qui résonne en moi sans que personne d'autre ne l'entende. Elle est terrible comme la foudre qui frappe. Elle est douce comme la tendre berceuse qu'une mère chante à son enfant. Il m'arrive de croire par moments que tout ce qu'il y a de beau dans l'univers ne tient sa beauté que de toi…_

Ayant fini le dessert – des profiteroles à la crème glacée et au chocolat fondu étaient vraiment une délice, – Ann jouait distraitement avec le bout de sa serviette, et ce geste trahissait malgré elle la nervosité qu'elle s'efforçait de lui cacher. Jack tendit le bras et recouvrit cette main mince et délicate avec la sienne, en la serrant tendrement. Ann sentit de tout son être l'imminence de ce qui allait arriver.

– Ann…

Elle leva le visage, et un flot de lumière azurée déferla sur lui de ses yeux. Il avait passé tant de temps à rêver de ce jour, de ce moment, objet de tous ses vœux, et à se désespérer d'avance en imaginant sa confusion, son balbutiement maladroit… Mais voici que l'heure était venue, et les mots coulèrent si librement, si naturellement, en sonnant à l'unisson sur ses lèvres et dans son cœur qui déborda d'amour.

– Je t'aime, Ann. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai répété ces mots en moi-même… Et maintenant, je te les dis, bien qu'ils soient incapables d'exprimer ce que je ressens. Je t'aime!.. Tu es entrée dans ma vie, et du coup, j'ai compris que mon existence n'avait aucun sens avant cela. Je me suis rendu compte qu'avant notre rencontre je n'avais pas vraiment vécu. Depuis ce jour, je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi… Ta présence, ta voix, ton sourire me sont comme… comme l'air, ou la lumière… quelque chose dont je ne peux pas me passer. On dit que chaque personne a son âme-sœur, son unique moitié. Je ne sais si c'est vrai pour tout le monde, mais moi, je l'ai trouvée. Je veux que tu sois toujours auprès de moi… Je veux tout partager avec toi… Ann!.. Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?

Il la regardait sans détourner les yeux, en serrant sa main, et dans son regard, il y avait tout. La joie et la souffrance… l'espérance et la crainte… l'amour et le désespoir… Le malentendu amusant de leur première rencontre… le soleil couchant sur l'océan qui baigne de ses rayons la silhouette de la jeune fille en robe scintillante… la gigue qu'elle danse avec les marins sur le pont… les pages de la pièce écrite pour elle qu'elle prend de ses mains pour la première fois… D'innombrables petits souvenirs qui étaient devenus l'essence même de sa vie…

_Ann, Ann… Ton nom est ma pri__ère. Je le répète le soir quand je m'endors, et le matin, quand je me réveille, il est le premier mot qui me vient à la bouche. Il me semble parfois que je ne respire que tant qu'il bat dans mon cœur…_

Ann baissa les yeux. L'ombre fine de ses longs cils tremblait sur ses joues.

– Oui…, – murmura-t-elle, – oui, Jack… Je t'épouserai.

Avec un long soupir frémissant, Jack porta la main qu'il tenait à ses lèvres et, comme pour sceller la promesse qu'ils venaient de se donner l'un à l'autre, y déposa un baiser brûlant.

* * *

_Elle courait dans les rues comme une folle, __ignorant la fatigue, insensible au froid hivernal._ Sa robe légère et ses cheveux flottaient au vent. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le pavé. Des ailes lui _avaient poussé, et elle volait. Des vitrines lumineuses, des voitures et des passants n'étaient que des mirages et des fantômes. Qu'est-ce qui la faisait tourner à gauche ou à droite, qu'est-ce qui lui indiquait le chemin? Ann ne raisonnait pas. Une force colossale la guidait, la même force qui lui avait donné des ailes pour voler au-dessus du pavé._

_Encore un carrefour et… son cœur s'arrêta de battre, puis bondit jusqu'à sa gorge._

_**Tu es là…**_

_Sans encore la voir, il la sentit. __La jalousie et la fureur meurtrière qui l'avaient possédé tout à l'heure et qui l'avaient lancé dans la poursuite frénétique de son ennemi, s'évaporèrent, apaisées comme par enchantement. Il se figea l'espace de quelques respirations, son souffle se calmant peu à peu, avant de se retourner et de poser les yeux sur elle. Une hallucination?.. _Un tour que son imagination, égarée par un fol espoir, lui avait joué?.. N'osant pas y croire, il secoua la tête… mais la vision refusa de disparaître. **Elle **était là. Réelle, oui, on ne peut plus réelle cette fois, bien que pareille à une luminescente apparition de rêve – la petite silhouette auréolée d'une douce lumière dorée, elle-même le centre et le cœur de cette lumière… Il l'avait enfin trouvée.

___Ann commença à s'avancer vers lui, lentement, le regard plongé dans ses yeux, sentant le monde autour d'elle se fondre dans la brume… Elle l'avait trouvé. Il était là, vraiment là, au milieu de la rue, la regardant venir à lui. Si beau et fier. Il s'approcha d'un pas, lui aussi, puis, immobile, l'attendit. __Elle s'arrêta tout près de lui. __**Pardonne-moi. **__Implorant le pardon, les doigts de la jeune fille touchèrent timidement son bras. Elle ne s'en croyait plus digne. **Pardonne-moi ma trahison.** Des larmes tremblaient au bord de ses paupières. **Je t'en supplie…**_

___Ses jambes faiblirent, la firent chanceler. Elle allait s'effondrer à genoux quand il l'en empêcha en refermant doucement sa main autour d'elle, et ce simple attouchement fut pour elle la plus exquise des caresses.__ Il la souleva, la tenant aussi délicatement __que si elle était une _coupe de cristal, leurs regards toujours perdus l'un dans l'autre. Tout le reste s'évanouit… Lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour caresser son visage, ce fut toute son âme qui se tendit vers lui. Un instant de tendresse sans bornes ni fin… _**Je ne te quitterai plus**__._

_Il la portait par les rues désertes, recouvertes du voile du silence. Un calme profond descendait sur la ville, tel une bénédiction de la nuit. Réunis enfin!... __Où l'emmenait-il? _Qu'est-ce qui les attendait? Rien de tout cela n'effleurait même pas son esprit. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir, _du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble_? Elle oublia tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, elle s'oublia elle-même. S'abandonner à lui sans réserve, se confier à sa force protectrice, c'était… merveilleux! Une sensation de béatitude absolue qui l'envahit tout entière… Une vague chaude qui se répandit du plus profond de son être_, toute-puissante, irrésistible… Ann se laissa joyeusement emporter par cette vague, ferma les yeux, libérée de toute appréhension et de toute pensée de l'avenir, _pour mieux savourer cette béatitude, pour s'en abreuver, pour la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte…

_La nuit déployait sur eux son voile sombre._

* * *

Ann entra dans l'appartement de Jack et referma sans bruit la porte derrière elle. Aujourd'hui, la répétition s'était terminée plus tôt que d'ordinaire, et Jack, qui avait quelques affaires à régler avec son éditeur, l'avait priée de venir chez lui pour l'attendre. "Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi désormais", avait-il dit en lui donnant la clé. Et voilà que, pour la première fois, elle pénétrait seule dans cet appartement comme si c'était chez elle. _Ce qui est à lui est à moi_. C'était vraiment étrange, d'y penser de cette façon. Ça demandera du temps de s'y habituer. Et cependant, si nouveau, si insolite que cela fût pour elle, Ann savait que ce n'en était pas moins la vérité. Partout désormais – que ce soit dans cet humble atelier de l'artisan des mots, ou à un gala splendide parmi la fine fleur du monde artistique, avec Jack à ses côtés ou sans lui – partout elle, sa fiancée, sera chez elle et n'aura plus à se sentir dépaysée.

Oui, le monde de Jack – ce monde des conversations raffinées sur l'art, des restaurants chics, des smokings et des robes de soirée dont il lui avait ouvert les portes – l'avait déjà acceptée. Peu à peu, elle apprenait à le connaître de l'intérieur et à voir que ses habitants, eux aussi, étaient des hommes. Pas des bêtes féroces prêtes à la moindre occasion à s'entrecouper la gorge pour de l'argent. Pas des sans-cœur ne mesurant la valeur des autres qu'au montant de leur compte en banque, méprisant les pauvres gens comme une sorte de vermine et considérant une belle jeune fille uniquement comme une marchandise à acheter ou à vendre. Tout simplement des hommes. Pas si différents de ses anciens compagnons de spectacle, pas si différents des rudes marins du "Venture"…

Ayant laissé son manteau et son sac à main dans le hall d'entrée, Ann passa dans le cabinet. Son regard parcourait distraitement les rayons, le bureau massif, l'accueillant canapé en cuir. On n'habitera pas ce petit appartement après le mariage. Jack voulait en louer un autre plus grand – dans le Greenwich Village, ce beau quartier, refuge de la bohème new-yorkaise que l'on disait être si dissemblable aux autres parties de la ville et où Ann n'avait encore jamais été. Mais quand Jack aura déménagé, ces meubles iront avec lui. Et il y aura cet autre cabinet, un peu plus vaste peut-être, où Ann prendra l'habitude d'entrer pour regarder travailler son mari. Elle s'installera sur le canapé et appuiera sa joue sur sa main en écoutant le claquement de la machine à écrire, ou prendra un livre dans un des rayons… La lumière tamisée de la lampe allumée sur le bureau chassera le crépuscule du soir tombant. Et les minutes s'écouleront si tranquillement, paisiblement, heureusement…

_Heureusement…_

Jack a des mains étonnantes. Lorsqu'il est en train de taper, penché au-dessus de sa machine, soufflant énergiquement chaque fois qu'une mèche indocile lui tombe sur les yeux, et ses doigts voltigent sur le clavier, ses mains ressemblent à des ailes. Que l'inspiration peut illuminer et transfigurer celui qu'elle touche!

_Et l'amour aussi peut le faire... _

Jack… Comme il est fier d'elle! Hier encore, en rencontrant une de ses vieilles connaissances, avec quel accent avait-il dit en la présentant: "C'est ma fiancée"! Et, en le disant, l'avait attirée à lui dans une furtive étreinte… Ann fronça les sourcils en se rappelant. Rien qu'un bref instant, elle avait senti le bras de Jack encercler sa taille. Rien que trois mots qu'elle l'avait entendus prononcer. Mais… au moment où il l'avait serrée contre lui, heureux et fier de son bonheur, elle avait pris conscience de quelque chose qui s'était formé et qui croissait en elle… quelque chose d'un poids écrasant, de froid et dur comme la pierre. Un bloc de glace hérissé d'épines pointues qui la congélait de l'intérieur. "C'est ma fiancée"… Peu de temps, oh, si peu, passera, et Jack dira avec le même accent de fierté et d'amour: "C'est ma femme"…

Non, elle se trompe, pas avec le même! C'est d'un tout autre geste qu'il enveloppera son bras autour de la taille de sa femme, et c'est une tout autre inflexion que prendra sa voix alors. Il y a là un abîme insondable. Car la fierté et l'amour se teignent d'une nuance toute particulière, toute spéciale, quand s'y joint le légitime orgueil de possesseur. Ce petit mot, _"ma"_, que l'on prononce cent fois par jour sans même y prêter attention… Il semble si usuel, si insignifiant… si inoffensif. Et pourtant, combien de sens divers il peut contenir en lui!..

Ann se figea tout à coup, mordue par une pensée subite.

_On l__e voit d'ici._

Opiniâtre pensée! Au lieu de s'envoler en un éclair, elle revint aussitôt et se mit à rôder autour, en guettant sa proie avec la patience d'un tigre affamé.

_On le voit d'ici._ Ferme, tenace, assourdissante dans le silence diaphane qui l'enserre. _On le voit d'ici._ Une aiguille brûlante qui lui perfore le crâne.

Elle était seule, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Pas de gens autour, pas de tous ces regards braqués sur elle. _On le voit d'ici. Si je regarde maintenant…_

Les rideaux, ces lourds rideaux verts que Jack prenait la précaution de fermer soigneusement en la faisant entrer dans cette pièce, étaient écartés. Ann se leva du canapé et s'approcha de la croisée, le regard collé aux petites veines qui sillonnaient le vieux bois du châssis. _Je vais regarder_. En posant les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle constata que le bois paraissait tiède par contraste avec ses doigts glacés. Elle s'efforçait de respirer lentement, régulièrement, mais, malgré cela, son cœur n'arrêtait de cogner, comme un marteau, contre sa poitrine. Le bois semblait se refroidir au contact de ses mains._ Si je ne le supporte pas… tant mieux_.

Encore quelques respirations. Son corps tout entier frémit, secoué par les battements frénétiques de son pouls.

_Attendre ne sert à rien. Fais-le maintenant._

En retenant le souffle, elle laissa son regard glisser vers le haut…

… Elle le contempla de longues secondes, avec cette fascination morbide qu'éprouve, dit-on, un supplicié à la vue des instruments de torture dans les mains du bourreau. Puis elle chercha des yeux les oiseaux de fer en train de préparer leur attaque. Ils n'y étaient pas. Cela l'étonna d'abord, mais aussitôt elle comprit. _Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés!_ Elle ressentit comme un choc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici en bas? Sa place est à côté de lui! C'est l'aube, voilà le ciel qui rougeoie. La mise à mort va commencer. Elle doit le rejoindre!

En poussant violemment la porte, elle se précipitait déjà dans la rue. Comment avait-elle quitté l'appartement et descendu l'escalier? Son cerveau avait oublié de l'enregistrer. _Avant que le soleil ne se lève, je dois y monter. Ils vont m'écouter. Ils vont cesser l'attaque. Ils vont nous épargner._ Affolée, elle se mit à courir. Vite, plus vite! D'un instant à l'autre, les rayons aveuglants vont inonder la cime de la tour, et avec eux, les exécuteurs volants vont surgir!

_Je n'y arriverai pas à temps…_

Elle trébucha et faillit tomber. Le monde bascula. _Où est-ce que je cours?_ La raison, ou du moins ce qui lui en restait, revenait peu à peu. Le lever de soleil couleur de sang s'effaçait devant ses yeux, se fondant dans un après-midi pluvieux et sombre. Le profil élancé du gratte-ciel se découpait sur le fond blafard des nuages. Des gens affairés allaient et venaient d'un pas pressé, renfrognés sous leurs parapluies. Ceux qui n'en avaient pas se hâtaient de regagner un abri.

La jeune femme à l'air égaré se tenait immobile au milieu de cette circulation qui la contournait comme l'eau d'une rivière contourne une tige de jonc. Elle ne prenait pas garde à ce que la pluie la trempait et à ce que les gouttes ruisselaient abondamment sur ses vêtements et sur ses cheveux. Elle était seule sous le ciel morne qui pleurait sur elle inconsolablement.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre V****I**

Chaque matin qui se levait sur la ville, riant de ciel bleu ou assombri par une pluie passagère, la rapprochait du jour fixé. Chaque réveil dans son lit en fer dans le coin de la pièce minable rendait plus courte la distance qui la séparait encore du matin où, devenue Mme Driscoll, elle se réveillera dans le lit nuptial à côté de son époux. Que de préparatifs pour le jour inéluctable! Que de petits soucis qui occupent ses heures de loisir, libres de travail au théâtre, les heures où, autrement, elle n'aurait pas pu échapper aux doutes et aux hésitations. Il est quelquefois possible, prise dans ce remous d'activités et de préoccupations, d'en oublier le but. Oui, si l'on s'efforce bien, on arrive quelquefois à s'étourdir. Mais pas cette fois. Pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, la date fatidique brille devant ses yeux, plus insupportable que le reflet du froid soleil polaire dans le miroir opalin d'un glacier. Aucun rideau, aucun écran pour s'abriter derrière. Aucun subterfuge à inventer. Chaque trait, chaque chiffre sont incrustés dans sa mémoire en caractères ineffaçables.

Aujourd'hui, elle et Katie vont lui acheter sa robe de mariée.

Quand Ann était gosse, elle adorait, en vagabondant dans les rues, s'arrêter devant les boutiques de robes. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle s'extasiait de toutes les merveilles étalées dans les vitrines. Des robes plus belles les unes que les autres! Aux volants, aux dentelles, brodées, ornées de fleurs, de plumes, ou encore de quelque chose de miroitant et de scintillant dont elle ne savait même pas le nom… La petite fille déguenillée prenait plaisir à imaginer que l'entrée de chaque boutique fût une porte menant dans un autre pays où tout est différent, dans un fascinant pays des rêves où règne la beauté et où tous les miracles sont possibles. Si elle mettait une de ces robes, peut-être qu'elle aussi deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se transformerait en une princesse, comme si une fée l'avait touchée de sa baguette. Cette princesse habiterait un vieux château en pierre, bâti sur une colline d'où on voit la mer. Elle aurait un beau cheval blanc qu'elle monterait pour galoper à travers champs et forêts. Et, comme il se doit, un jour elle rencontrerait un prince, un chevalier en armure étincelante, avec qui elle se marierait pour vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

_Les rêves se réalisent parfois._

C'était l'une des meilleures boutiques de Manhattan, celle où Ann et Katie entrèrent. Une jeune vendeuse souriante les accueillit. Que désirez-vous, mesdemoiselles? Oh, une robe de mariée… Mes félicitations, mademoiselle! Quelle chance, nous en avons une particulièrement magnifique, en soie plus blanche que la neige et plus fine que les pétales de roses, brodée de perles, avec une charmante cape en fourrure blanche…

_Une__ robe blanche!.._

Le sommet de la tour, leur dernier refuge, que le soleil inonde d'une lumière impitoyable… Elle s'y tient debout, transpercée par les épées flamboyantes de ses rayons, fustigée par le vent furibond qui se déchaîne contre elle. Elle se tient debout, les regardant arriver._ Non! Je vous en supplie, non!_ Elle doit leur paraître une petite tache blanche, la femme en robe légère qui vole au vent. Ils la voient, ils ne peuvent pas ne pas la voir! Mais ils sont sans pitié.

_Pourquoi tant de cruauté? Pourquoi ne pas achever ce qui a été commencé, pourquoi ne pas me tuer moi aussi? Pourquoi __ce n'est que son sang à lui qui a maculé la neige blanche de ma robe?_

– Pas une robe blanche!.. – ce fut une lamentation, un gémissement presque étouffé. – Pas une robe blanche…

– Ann, qu'est-ce que t'as?

Deux visages blanchis par la frayeur, deux paires d'yeux écarquillés… Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont pu lire dans son expression? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont entendu dans sa voix? Ann l'ignorait, mais… si ne fût-ce qu'une minime portion de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en cet instant s'y était reflétée… alors, elle ne comprenait que trop qu'effrayées, elles le furent.

_Calme-toi, Ann. Calme-toi et apprends à dissimuler. Apprends vite, entraîne-toi, car dans peu de temps ta vie ne sera plus que __cela._

Deux secondes, pas plus, il lui fallut pour mettre le masque et arborer un sourire candide:

– Je n'aime pas cette couleur, voilà tout. On va choisir une autre robe.

Une jolie fille blonde a droit à des petits caprices anodins!

– Mais la mariée doit être en blanc! Ça porte bonheur.

_Ça porte bonheur…_

Harry Hankel, son compagnon de l'ancien spectacle, avait passé dans sa jeunesse quelques années en Inde. Il aimait parfois causer de la vie et des habitudes des gens de là-bas. Un jour, il avait raconté que chez les Hindous, la couleur de deuil était le blanc. Pas le noir, mais le blanc. Le deuil est blanc. Blanc comme la neige froide et stérile de l'hiver éternel.

– On va choisir une autre.

Le choix n'est pas facile lorsque l'on est dans la meilleure boutique de Manhattan. C'est à éblouir la femme la plus blasée! La tiédeur ruisselante de la soie, la douceur duveteuse du velours, la mousse aérienne des dentelles… Les couleurs rivalisent d'éclat, les formes – d'extravagance. Tout ce dont la pauvre danseuse ne pouvait que rêver. Tout ce que l'épouse d'un dramaturge de renom pourra désormais se permettre.

– Oh, mademoiselle, vous êtes tout à fait ravissante!

Le choix enfin fait, Ann se montra dans toute la splendeur de la robe de satin gris-bleu, recelant dans la profondeur de ses plis de froids reflets d'acier. Très longue, la robe était coupée en biais, et cela rendait la mince silhouette de la jeune femme encore plus souple et gracieuse. Moulant étroitement les hanches, la jupe s'évasait vers le bas en molles ondulations, ce qui accentuait leur courbe séduisante. Les manches, longues et serrées, étaient garnies d'un rang de petits boutons recouverts de satin. Sur le devant, le large décolleté laissait admirer la blancheur presque translucide de sa peau qu'une certaine nuance de la couleur du tissu faisait particulièrement ressortir. Sur le dos, le décolleté descendait plus bas, très audacieusement. Pas de broderies, pas de paillettes, de plumes ou d'autres ornements. Tout cela y serait superflu et ne ferait que nuire à cet ensemble d'une élégance raffinée et d'une féminité exacerbée, mettant si exquisément en valeur sa beauté de porcelaine.

Ann se regardait dans la glace. _Belle… Oui, je le suis. Mais à quoi me sert maintenant de l'être?_

– Je la porterai avec le collier.

Ce collier, Jack le lui avait offert le lendemain de leur soirée au restaurant. Il était magnifique, fait en perles d'un bel orient très rare – chatoyant sous la lumière, leur couleur nacrée prenait une douce teinte bleuâtre. Il couvrait le haut de la poitrine, en formant une collerette de plusieurs rangées de perles, et celle qui terminait chaque rangée, plus grosse que les autres, avait la forme d'une goutte d'eau. Ou d'une larme.

Jack avait dû l'avoir acheté avant le soir de sa demande, Ann en était persuadée. Pourtant, il avait choisi de ne pas le lui offrir alors, tout de suite après qu'elle avait dit le "oui" tant attendu. Peut-être parce que cela eût donné l'impression qu'il ne doutait pas de sa victoire, considérant la réponse encore à venir comme un fait accompli. Ann croyait deviner juste. Il avait trop de délicatesse pour cela, et peu importe si tous deux savaient parfaitement que son "oui" était quasi une certitude mathématique.

– C'est fou comme elle te va bien! – fit irruption la voix enthousiasmée de Katie, – Vraiment fabuleuse! Jack va l'adorer.

Et d'ajouter à l'oreille d'Ann, en s'esclaffant:

– Mais je peux te le garantir, sans robe il va t'adorer beaucoup plus!

Harry lui avait parlé aussi d'une coutume qui avait existé en Inde dans les temps passés. S'il arrivait qu'un noble guerrier ou un prince mourût, sa veuve, en témoignage de son amour et de son dévouement pour lui, renonçait volontairement à la vie pour le suivre. Elle montait avec lui sur son bûcher funêbre, et on la brûlait vive avec le corps de son mari défunt.

_C'est sûrement __cela que l'on doit appeler "la fidélité jusqu'__à la_ tombe". Et même la mort ne saura nous séparer…

* * *

De nouveau, elle est crucifiée sur la fourche au bout du pont. De nouveau, les feux jettent des lueurs rubescentes sur la muraille en y faisant danser des ombres fantastiques. De nouveau, la bande de meurtriers écumants de rage se consume d'impatience, prête à bondir sur sa victime. Des faces grimaçantes… des rictus hideusement difformes qui découvrent des crocs acérés comme ceux des fauves… des yeux rouges révulsés qui brillent d'un éclat infernal…

Lequel des deux est plus affreux – l'horreur de le voir se faire lentement massacrer, perdre la force et la vie avec chaque goutte de son sang, ou cette attente? Cette terrible sensation d'impuissance que l'on éprouve face à la monstruosité inconcevable de ce qui s'approche, en connaissant dans les moindres détails ce qui va se produire et ne pouvant rien faire pour le stopper, pour enrayer l'inévitable?

_Je ne peux pas le regarder mourir._

Elle se débat, se tord, se tortille dans des convulsions atroces. Ses soubresauts violents ébranlent la fourche, faisant craquer la carcasse de bambou. Elle n'est qu'une volonté tendue comme la corde d'un arc. _Se libérer. Courir. Courir vers lui._ Un goût âpre et salé emplit sa bouche. Du sang. Elle a dû se mordre les lèvres, mais elle ne sent pas la douleur.

_Il vient._

La douleur physique n'est rien si la volonté est plus forte. _Je ne renoncerai pas._ Encore une saccade, et encore, et encore, et encore… Le bambou tressaille et gémit, mais résiste, résiste impitoyablement. Lequel des deux est plus solide – les cordes qui la retiennent ou les muscles et les tendons de ses bras?

_Il est tout proche. Il va sortir de l'abri salvateur de la jungle. Sous leurs balles._

Un ultime effort!..

…

Tout disparaît. Il ne reste que son lit… de furieux battements dans les tempes… la sueur ruisselant sur son corps. Comme toujours. Non, pas tout à fait. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche n'a pas disparu. Ce n'est pas la sueur, ce liquide gluant qui a coulé sur son menton et sur sa poitrine, qui a laissé des taches sombres sur l'oreiller…

Encore une différence. Ses yeux l'ont trompée d'abord, le noir n'est pas complet. Une frêle lueur clignote quelque part. Ann tourne la tête pour regarder. Là, au milieu de la pièce, une forme humaine se profile, nimbée d'un faible halo jaunâtre – immatérielle et comme flottante au sein de l'ombre qui l'entoure. Ann se lève et commence à s'avancer, presque involontairement, cédant à une attraction invincible. La chambre vit d'une façon inexplicable, les murs respirent, en se serrant et en se desserrant autour d'elle. Elle n'a pas l'impression de marcher, mais plutôt d'être portée par une vague, ou de glisser sur la glace… De lourdes gouttes de sang tombent de son menton sur le plancher, marquant son chemin.

Une vieille, très vieille femme est assise à la table près d'une bougie allumée. Elle se tient immobile, raide et droite sur sa chaise, inflexible comme le destin. Les cartes sont jetées sur la nappe de velours rouge écarlate. Par un signe de la tête, la voyante ordonne à Ann de choisir une des cartes, ordonne en être revêtu d'une autorité suprême, en pleine conscience de son droit et de son haut pouvoir. Esclave de cette puissance formidable, Ann obéit. Tout ce qui se déroule ici lui semble mystérieux et étrangement familier à la fois. Ann _sait_. Elle sait ce qu'elle va voir avant même que sa main retourne la carte, une commotion dans le bout des doigts, lorsqu'elle la touche, l'en avertit.

_Le roi de pique._

Ann lève les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de la voyante, le regard glauque, presque aveugle, mais qui n'en voit qu'avec plus d'acuité les choses cachées. Un gros serpent s'enroule autour de ses épaules, frotte son museau aplati contre son cou. Ann se rappelle soudain d'où elle connaît cette figure, ce visage squelettique labouré de rides profondes comme des cicatrices, ce nez crochu, pareil à un bec, ces rares cheveux blancs qui laissent à découvert le crâne brun. C'est la sorcière, ou la prêtresse des indigènes, celle qui, sur l'île, l'avait choisie et qui avait accompli le rituel.

Grave et solennel est maintenant son regard, et durs sont ses traits, bien qu'elle acquiesce lentement de la tête, avec un air d'approbation. . Qu'approuve-t-elle? Le choix qu'Ann vient de faire ou son propre choix?

Un autre signe impératif, et Ann se penche une deuxième fois sur la table, où les cartes sont rangées de nouveau, sans que la vieille les ait touchées. Pas une seconde de réflexion, pas une ombre d'hésitation. Son bras est attiré par un aimant invisible et puissant.

Le serpent redresse la tête et suit les mouvements d'Ann avec une attention effrayante.

_Le roi de pique._

La prêtresse se met à parler. Les mots se détachent un à un de ses lèvres desséchées et chutent lourdement sur le sol. Ils sonnent comme une menace contenue, tels le grondement sourd d'un orage encore lointain. Un long doigt racorni, avec son ongle ou plutôt sa griffe recourbée, se pointe vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Les yeux de la sorcière, rivés aux siens, s'embrasent d'un feu surnaturel. Deux charbons ardents qui brûlent dans les ténèbres. La langue qu'elle parle est inconnue, mais Ann comprend, comprend chaque mot de cet avertissement sévère. Gare à toi si tu ne l'écoutes pas!

Le zigzag bleuâtre d'un éclair frappe le sol derrière la table, là où l'on ne distingue plus ni son lit, ni les murs de sa chambre. Dépêche-toi, Ann! L'épreuve n'est pas encore passée. Pas avant que la carte ne soit ouverte une troisième fois. La vieille ne bouge plus, ne fait plus aucun signe, horrifiante dans son immobilité de pierre. S'efforçant d'étouffer la peur qui grimpe en elle, Ann se tend vers la table…

Le bras de la sorcière jaillit avec la vitesse d'une vipère attaquant sa proie et s'interpose entre Ann et les cartes dans un geste d'interdiction. Elle ne dit plus un mot, mais il n'en est besoin pour interpréter ce geste. _Indigne. Tu es indigne d'y toucher encore une fois._ Des charbons ardents, il n'y en a plus. Deux glaçons aux arêtes tranchantes brillent sur le visage décharné de la vieille. Toujours fixés sur Ann, ils l'accusent, plus éloquents qu'aucune parole ne saurait l'être. Ann veut parler, elle veut se justifier, mais sa langue reste paralysée sous le mépris écrasant de ce regard.

La sorcière se lève, se dresse de toute sa taille haute et rigide. Une juge implacable sur le point de prononcer l'arrêt de mort. Dans une dernière tentative de la retenir Ann s'élance vers elle, tombe à genoux, s'accroche à son bras. Avec une grimace d'aversion indescriptible, la prêtresse retire le bras et recule. Elle recule pas à pas, lentement, hors du cercle tracé par la lumière flageolante de la bougie… dans le vide.

La flamme chétive ne peut lutter plus longtemps contre le souffle mortel de l'obscurité qui s'apprête à la dévorer. Son agonie est courte, et bientôt la nuit victorieuse se réinstalle dans son domaine.

* * *

Le soleil d'avril sourit à la ville d'un ciel d'azur, et la ville en fut transfigurée. Les chauds rayons baignaient la rue, brillaient sur les toits, sur les vitres, sur les capots des voitures. Les visages des passants, si moroses et bourrus sous la pluie, s'eclaircirent, et s'ils hâtaient le pas, c'était, eût-on dit, pour se rendre à quelque fête. Même la misérable petite chambrette paraissait d'un aspect moins triste que d'ordinaire.

Le printemps! Le temps où les espérances renaissent avec les feuilles bourgeonnantes et éclosent avec les premières fleurs. Le temps pour recommencer, le temps pour revivre, le temps pour un nouveau départ. Le temps de l'amour, comme on l'appelle aussi.

Ann regardait par la fenêtre la rue ensoleillée et ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'étrange sensation qui, une fois de plus, était venue l'assaillir. _Tout cela n'est pas réel_. Il y a parfois des rêves si longs, si embrouillés… mais qui en même temps ressemblent bizarrement à la réalité. Cette agitation bruyante, égayée par le soleil, ce radieux jour de printemps qui chante la vie et l'espoir… Un rêve qui dure depuis si longtemps… trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse garder un souvenir quelconque de sa vraie existence. A-t-elle encore le pouvoir de rompre son charme, de secouer ce sommeil léthargique? Si elle se réveille, par quelle nuit d'hiver ouvrira-t-elle les yeux, dans quelle forêt obscure au milieu d'une tempête de neige?

Une voiture klaxonna avec insistance dans la rue, la faisant tressaillir. C'était Jack, impatient de la voir descendre. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient invités à dîner chez l'un de ses amis, un peintre à la mode. Sa femme à lui, qui elle-même avait été actrice avant son mariage, avait, selon ce que Jack lui avait dit, très envie de la rencontrer.

La robe qu'elle voulait porter pour le dîner attendait sur le lit. En se tournant distraitement, Ann tendit le bras pour la prendre…

_Une robe blanche._

Son bras se fige, suspendu dans le vide…

Sur le lit, une robe blanche est jetée négligemment. Une superbe robe de mariée dont la blancheur éblouissante tranche avec la sombre couleur de la couverture. Sur son corsage brodé de perles une tache d'un rouge vif s'élargit lentement. Une rose pourpre qui vient de s'épanouir…

Ann suffoqua. _Du sang frais._

_Non! Elle n'y est pas! C'est ton esprit dérangé qui te joue des tours!_

Un nouveau regard… Bien sûr, c'est toujours cette simple robe en laine couleur taupe que, quelques minutes auparavant, elle a sortie de l'armoire. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?

_Tu va__s la prendre et l'enfiler. Jack attend dans la voiture. __Fais vite, vous allez être en retard à cause de toi!_

Ce n'est qu'avec peine que ses doigts tremblants viennent à bout des boutons. _La mariée doit être en blanc._

Maintenant, un peu de rouge à lèvres et de fard à joues. Sa pâleur, elle le sait, est souvent à faire peur._Dépêche-toi! _Un bref coup d'œil dans le petit miroir posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre…

... comme son bras tout à l'heure, ses yeux s'immobilisent, cloués au terne carreau qui lui montre... non, pas le reflet de sa blême figure. Une autre image. Image de ce à quoi il n'a pas été permis de s'accomplir.

Est-ce qu'elle existe, cette frontière indiscernable entre une révélation et une hallucination? Où finit le songe et où commence la réalité?

Deux corps inanimés gisant sur le pavé l'un près de l'autre. Le guerrier qui a succombé au combat inégal, si redoutable et si majestueux même dans la mort… Et la jeune femme qui l'a suivi, ne voulant pas lui survivre… étendue tout près de la main géante qui ne pourra plus jamais la tenir. La rose pourpre fleurit sur le satin de sa robe de deuil, mais combien pur et serein est son visage!.. Les longs cils baissés jettent une légère ombre frangée sur les joues claires… les boucles blondes entourent sa tête comme un nimbe doré…

L'image s'obscurcit, se voile d'une sorte de brouillard… ou ne sont-ce que des larmes dans les yeux de celle qui la contemple de son côté du miroir? Puis, avant que tout ne s'embrume, un visage apparaît confusément. Des yeux grands ouverts… ni colère, ni reproche en eux. Rien sauf une lassitude infinie, si grande qu'elle a tué toute émotion…

– Ann!

Cette voix derrière elle qui l'appelle… Une fois déjà, il lui était advenu de l'entendre ainsi – sur la petite plate-forme au sommet de la tour que le soleil impitoyable noyait de ses rayons couleur de sang, que le vent fouettait avec une fureur enragée. Là où Jack était monté pour la faire reculer. Pour la faire revenir parmi les vivants, alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un pas… qu'un seul pas… _Pourquoi? Pourquoi prolonger le supplice?_

Un cri gémissant, né au fond de sa poitrine déchirée, monta à ses lèvres:

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

_Pourquoi t'y es monté? J'allais le suivre! Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée? Je serais bien à présent!_ Elle haletait, à bout de forces.

– Quoi, Ann? – Jack s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre, sentant la frayeur grandissante lui tordre les entrailles, – Oh, Seigneur! Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi?

Ann se retourna. En rencontrant son regard, Jack frémit. Chancela, comme s'il eût reçu une balle dans la poitrine, recula précipitamment.

Elle baissa les yeux.

_Non! Pas ça! Arrête tout de suite! Il ne doit pas voir! Il ne doit pas comprendre!_

Le silence tomba. Un rideau de fer. Un rideau de plomb. Cinq secondes. Dix. On n'entend rien, pas même le grincement du plancher sous le pied, pas même leur respiration. L'air même est devenu glace.

Quinze secondes. Enfin, elle osa le regarder à nouveau. Le choc, l'effroi, l'incompréhension… _Dis quelque chose. Fais un effort, __ressaisis-toi _et dis quelque chose!

Elle desserra les lèvres et allait presque dire: "Ça va, Jack. T'en fais pas, c'est juste que ces derniers jours ont été un peu durs". Dieu merci, ces stupides paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Mieux vaut se mordre la langue que de débiter de telles banalités idiotes!

– Je… je… laisse-moi seule, s'il te plaît.

La voix sortait péniblement de sa gorge contractée.

Le raccompagner à la porte. En silence. La confusion mélangée avec la douleur sur ses traits. Chaque fois qu'Ann voyait ce regard, elle se sentait irrémédiablement coupable envers lui.

– À demain, Jack.

_Je ferai tout pour r__é_parer ma faute. Sa souffrance muette la torturait. _Demain, je vais tout faire… j'ai tellement honte_.

Maintenant fermer la porte et essayer de se calmer. Et veiller dorénavant à ce que de pareilles scènes ne se renouvellent plus.

_Pas sûre que j'y parviendrai_.

Elle se tint quelque temps adossée à la porte, puis se laissa lentement glisser vers le bas, en se retrouvant blottie sur le plancher, le menton contre les genoux. Elle avait désespérément envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne venaient plus. Prêtes à couler tout à l'heure, face à l'inaccessible _ailleurs_ de l'autre côté du miroir, ses larmes étaient taries. Les yeux secs, les paupières brûlantes, recroquevillée sur les planches froides, Ann fixait le vide devant elle.

_Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée, Jack?_

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire?_ Cette question lui taraudait le cerveau.

Jack était assis dans son large fauteuil près du bureau. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Le soir tombait, le crépuscule s'épaississait déjà dans la pièce. Jack regardait, sans les voir, les contours familiers autour de lui s'estomper peu à peu dans l'ombre. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire?_

Il était allé seul dîner chez son ami. Ann s'est trouvée un peu souffrante ce matin, avait-il expliqué. Elle regrette fort de ne pas pouvoir venir. Il s'était contraint à manger la salade et le rôti, à converser jovialement avec ses hôtes… Deux heures, chacune composée de soixante minutes interminables… Et ensuite il était rentré chez lui, dans son petit appartement où pas une âme ne l'attendait.

_Ann…_

Tout ce qu'il voyait, assis dans l'obscurité croissante, c'était son visage. Il flambait devant lui dans la pénombre même les yeux ouverts. S'il baissait les paupières, son intolérable éclat lui brûlait la rétine.

_Ses yeux à elle._ Ce qu'il y avait vu, l'espace de ce bref instant qui l'avait fait frémir, c'était un sauvage désespoir. _Sauvage_. Oui, c'est bien le mot. Comme s'il eût plongé le regard dans les profondeurs d'un gouffre affreux. Le voyageur téméraire s'est aventuré jusqu'au bord du gouffre, et il s'en a fallu de peu pour qu'il ne perde son équilibre et n'y bascule. Une terreur l'a saisi, la terreur originelle de toute chair vivante qui a senti l'attirance mortelle de l'abîme, et, en frémissant, l'imprudent voyageur a reculé du bord.

Est-ce qu'il avait entrevu, le temps d'un éclair, l'intérieur de son âme? Sous l'apparence de la frêle jeune fille se cachait quelque chose de si puissant et de si terrible qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Cette puissance l'avait écrasé. Elle était tellement _autre_… tellement _au-delà_ de tout ce qu'il rencontrait dans sa vie de tous les jours, lui, Jack Driscoll, dramaturge new-yorkais. Auprès de cela, il était un étranger. Un intrus. _Ma fiancée… La jeune fille que je vais épouser. Qu'est-ce qui est caché dans son âme?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire?_

Il se souvint encore d'une chose inexplicable. Durant cette insupportable seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, les yeux d'Ann lui avaient paru noirs, absolument noirs. Deux trous au cœur du vide… Comment cela se peut-il? Comment les beaux yeux d'un bleu lumineux peuvent-ils paraître d'un noir sans fond? Est-ce parce que dans notre esprit nous avons l'habitude d'associer cette couleur à tout ce qu'il y a de sinistre, à tout ce qui a rapport à la mort? Car la mort, il y en avait dans ce regard.

Un frisson le parcourut de nouveau. Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il faisait nuit, et qu'il était seul dans les ténèbres. Par un mouvement instinctif, sa main tremblante se précipita vers la lampe pour l'allumer. "Depuis quand, Jack, t'as peur du noir?", demanda aussitôt une voix ironique dans sa tête, la voix qu'on croirait appartenir à une autre personne, à quelqu'un qui l'aurait accompagné partout où ses pas l'ont conduit et qui aurait assisté, en témoin distant et impartial, à toutes les péripéties de son existence. "Sois pas ridicule! On dirait un môme de cinq ans!" Cette fois, cependant, Jack choisit de ne pas l'écouter et ne retendit pas la main pour éteindre la lampe. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé par son angoisse, par sa frayeur, par tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui. La lumière jaunâtre de la lampe filtrait à travers ses paupières closes. Pendant de longues minutes il resta là, immobile, la tête appuyée sur le dossier de son fauteuil, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emportât.

* * *

_Leur asile s'élevait à une hauteur vertigineuse – une flèche solitaire, pointée vers le ciel qu__e l'aube commençait à colorer de rose. En dessous d'eux, la ville se cachait encore dans l'obscurité. Là, en bas, régnaient le chaos et la destruction, la violence et la folie. Là, ils étaient devenus des proscrits pourchassés avec une implacabilité féroce. Elle avait vu l'enfer – la pluie de feu, la grêle de balles, les visages défigurés par la haine et par la peur, elle avait entendu les hurlements stridents des démons__ acharnés à leur poursuite… _Ce souvenir lui faisait mal, atrocement mal. Mais maintenant c'était fini.

_Il l'avait arrachée de ce tourbillon démoniaque et l'avait emportée vers l'unique endroit où son vacarme hideux était impuissant à troubler leur solitude. D'en haut, on ne pouvait soupçonner l'existence de l'enfer. On était à l'abri de ses assauts furieux __– seuls sur la cime du monde, sous l'immense ciel, dans le silence et la sérénité solennelle de l'aurore_.

_Ann soupira avec délice, en se prélassant confortablement dans le creux de sa main. L'endroit le plus sûr au monde… Un sourire lointain flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle contemplait son visage, et lui le sien. Son unique bien. Son trésor perdu et retrouvé. Personne ne sera désormais en mesure de la lui ravir, de les séparer à nouveau – tant que la vie bat encore dans son corps… En la tenant en face de lui, il la berçait tendrement, et, levant parfois son autre main, lui caressait la joue et les cheveux dans un geste d'une douceur infinie__.__ Ils ne détournaient pas les yeux l'un de l'autre. Un lien imperceptible, mais indénouable unissait leurs regards._

… _Lorsque nous nous regardons dans les yeux, c'est toujours comme si personne n'existait au monde à part nous deux. Nous entrons dans notre propre univers à nous, inconnu et inaccessible aux autres, d'une beauté éthérée et d'une pureté cristalline. Nous en franchissons le seuil, ses portes se referment derrière nous et nous séparent du reste du monde. Nous y sommes tellement bien…_

_Il tourna lég__è_rement la tête en posant ses yeux ailleurs, sur quelque chose au loin, puis leva le bras et toucha doucement sa poitrine avec la paume de sa main. Surprise, Ann suivit son regard.

_Une vue magnifique s'offrit à elle. D'un côté de l'horizon, le ciel s'embrasait d'un rouge de feu, chassant le sombre violet nocturne vers le côté opposé. L'aurore préparait le chemin au soleil pour qu'il apparaisse dans toute sa splendeur matinale. En bas, une nappe de brume recouvrait encore la ville, et leur asile émergeait de sa surface grisâtre, prêt à saluer le premier le glorieux astre du jour._

_Il toucha sa poitrine encore une fois, en rencontrant de nouveau les yeux d'Ann. __**Regarde que c'est beau**__… __Ann pensa défaillir. __À_ cet instant, tout son ciel intérieur s'embrasa, l'illuminant comme _le plus éclatant des _soleils. Un élan de tendresse insoutenable bouleversa son âme, et son cœur palpita sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle murmura:

– _Oui… oui, ça l'est!.._

_**Et toi aussi, tu es beau…**_

_Le battement de deux cœurs à l'unisson mesurait les instants de l'éternité._

_Leur dernier refuge allait bientôt être envahi. Mais avant que l'inévitable ne vînt, il leur fut accordé encore un peu de temps._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre VI****I**

Au printemps, le quartier de Greenwich Village, cet îlot de calme au sein de Manhattan, est l'un des endroits les plus beaux de la ville. Les rues étroites sont bordées d'arbres qui, couverts de jeunes feuilles, ombragent les fenêtres des immeubles en brique rouge. Les cerisiers en fleur penchent leurs branches sur les gazons vert émeraude, sur les têtes des passants, et le léger souffle du vent porte le parfum délicieux. Les parterres de Washington Square Park, ce magnifique jardin à la française, commencent à étaler leur faste bigarré. Ann admira l'insolente beauté des tulipes, aux couleurs aussi éclatantes que les papillons tropicaux, et Jack, tout en s'étonnant intérieurement de cette gaminerie digne d'un écolier amoureux, courut aussitôt pour en cueillir quelques-unes et les lui offrir. Ann sourit gracieusement, en prenant de ses mains le bouquet improvisé.

_Tout cela n'est pas réel._

Toujours cette pensée qui l'obsède sans relâche, ponctuant par un leitmotiv obstiné le rythme de ses pas! Toujours ce cercle vicieux où elle tourne en rond, sans pouvoir trouver une issue!

___Tout cela n'est pas réel._

Par un brillant jour de printemps, elle fait une jolie promenade sous les cerisiers en fleur, et son fiancé cueillit des tulipes pour elle… Pour elle… mais qui est elle? Qui est cette jeune fille qui marche au bras de son fiancé sous une pluie de pétales blancs? Est-ce que c'est elle, Ann Darrow? Une tache sombre sur ce tableau idyllique. Une note fausse dans la claire harmonie d'une pastorale ensoleillée… Est-ce que c'est elle, la jeune fille au bouquet de tulipes?

Non, c'est impossible. Quelle idée absurde! Comment pourrait-elle être là? Comment pourrait-elle avoir un fiancé qui la tiendrait par la main et lui offrirait des fleurs?

Rien n'est réel.

_Je ne suis pas là. Ça ne m'arrive pas à moi._

Où est-elle alors?

C'était comme avoir l'esprit fendu en deux. Sectionné. Perdre sa caractéristique fondamentale, indélébile, celle d'exister comme un seul être indivisible. Troublante sensation, effrayante même. Elle lui donnait le frisson, l'impression d'un tas de petites pointes glacées se formant quelque part au fond de son ventre…

Une chose contre nature.

Et pourtant, si étrange, si perturbante fût-elle, cette sensation ne lui était pas du tout inconnue. Tout à coup, Ann se rappela où et quand elle l'avait éprouvée pour la première fois. Sur l'île. Pendant cette course à travers la jungle dans laquelle Jack l'avait entraînée. Leur fuite avait duré tout le reste de la nuit jusqu'à l'aube, mais sa mémoire n'en avait retenu presque rien. Les branches fouettant son visage et son corps… parfois la douleur soudaine d'une écorchure… les sauts par-dessus les troncs tombés et les crevasses dans le sol… la ferme emprise des doigts de Jack sur son bras nu qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'ils furent sortis de la rivière…

_Il a risqué sa vie pour toi. Impossible à imaginer ce qu'il a dû traverser, à quels dangers faire face pour te trouver – et toi, tu ne t'es même pas souvenue de lui, pas même une seule fois durant tout ce temps, avant qu'il ne te réveille en murmurant ton nom…_

Son pauvre esprit refusait tout simplement de croire en ce qui lui arrivait. Trop énorme pour être vrai. Trop inconcevable. Ce n'était qu'une partie d'elle, celle qui courait sous les arbres, se laissant entraîner par l'homme qui avait affronté la mort pour la ramener avec lui. L'autre partie, ahurie, tétanisée, restait toujours là-haut, sur la montagne, à regarder le visage suppliant de Jack, et chaque seconde de ce silence consterné était une éternité de déchirement et de remords.

_Comment puis-je ne pas aller avec lui?_

Et en même temps, quelque part derrière la honte et le désarroi, la minuscule étincelle d'un espoir indécis persistait. _Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve._ Un rêve qui va passer, comme un nuage passe sur le disque lumineux du soleil, et, en ouvrant les yeux aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle se retrouvera blottie dans la main géante devenue pour elle à la fois une étreinte et un lit…

Et puis le choc. Le brusque réveil. Les deux parties égarées de son esprit se rencontrent enfin. Se heurtent violemment. Se fracassent. Explosent dans cette collision comme la porte géante qui vole en éclats sous les coups désespérés de celui qui la poursuit… Son regard à lui, un regard hurlant de détresse. Ce cri muet lui plonge une dague dans la poitrine. Ce cri muet lui broie le cœur. Elle comprend ce qu'elle a fait – à tous les deux, à lui et à elle-même…

Oui, elle l'a compris. Elle en a payé le prix, elle en porte le poids. Mais le choix, l'avait-elle alors? Est-ce qu'elle avait le choix – là, sur la montagne, dans le silence trompeur de la nuit que seuls troublaient le bruit de la cascade et la lente respiration du géant assoupi? Et maintenant? La jeune fille qui marche dans les ruelles tranquilles du Greenwich Village, le bouquet de tulipes dans les mains, et répond par un sourire au doux regard de son fiancé – est-ce qu'elle a le choix?

Jack gara sa voiture à l'extrémité de la Cinquième Avenue, près de l'arche de Washington Square, et de là conduisit Ann à pied pour lui faire voir le quartier. Après avoir traversé le parc ils longèrent la pittoresque MacDougal Street, ensuite Bleecker Street, pour tourner enfin sur Minetta Street, petite ruelle courte et tortueuse que la courbe qu'elle décrit en son milieu fait ressembler à une impasse. Mme Wallace, propriétaire de l'appartement que Jack projetait de louer, les attendait. Jack avait recherché dans tout le Village une habitation convenable et, ayant choisi celle-ci entre plusieurs, espérait maintenant qu'Ann approuverait son choix.

– Voilà, c'est ici. Très sympathique, n'est-ce pas?

Ils se trouvaient devant une imposante bâtisse de trois étages d'une architecture recherchée – en brique rouge, comme la plupart des immeubles du quartier, – aux larges fenêtres et aux balcons sculptés. Deux vieux érables aux troncs noueux, dont les feuilles à peine écloses gardaient encore la teinte rougeâtre, encadraient de leurs branches entrelacées la porte d'entrée. Sur les balcons, on voyait çà et là des pots de géranium tendant ses tiges au soleil que les locataires y avaient mis dès que le beau temps fut venu.

Mme Wallace était une femme petite et ronde, d'une humeur toujours impeccablement joyeuse, dont le sourire semblait ne jamais quitter les lèvres.

– Bonjour, M. Driscoll! Bonjour, mademoiselle! Entrez, je vous en prie. L'appartement va vous plaire, j'en suis sûre… Au fait, M. Driscoll m'a dit que vous alliez vous marier. C'est pour quand, si je peux me permettre?

_Une deuxième Mme Bloom._

– Dans huit jours.

– C'est une joie pour moi de louer l'appartement à des jeunes mariés! Rien que de penser que ces vieux murs vont abriter le bonheur de deux tourtereaux amoureux, ça les rajeunit!..

_Dans huit jours._

Leur vie de famille – à elle et à Jack. Dans huit jours, ces murs la verront commencer. Dans huit jours, ce bel appartement où elle entre aujourd'hui pour la première fois, en visiteuse encore un peu timide, deviendra pour elle ce que l'on appelle «un chez soi». Quelle étrange pensée! Peut-on seulement l'imaginer? Chaque soir, après une journée de travail au théâtre, après une promenade du dimanche, ou après avoir fait des courses, des sacs d'emplettes plein les mains, elle s'habituera à rentrer ici, en montant au deuxième étage par ce large escalier et en ouvrant cette porte massive à la grosse poignée en fer forgé…

– C'est la famille de mon mari, paix à son âme, qui l'avait acheté aux années 1900. Nous en avons hérité il y a dix ans, à la mort de son frère aîné. Vous comprenez sans doute qu'avoir un appartement à louer est d'un grand secours ces temps-ci, – l'espace d'un instant, son sourire s'effaça. – Les temps difficiles, oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Que votre futur époux soit en mesure de vous offrir une habitation pareille, c'est une énorme chance pour vous, mademoiselle!

_Une énorme chance._ Voilà le mot que Mme Bloom, elle aussi, a prononcé. Voilà leur opinion à tous. Car qu'est-ce que sa vie depuis quelque temps, sinon une incessante pluie de bénédictions que le destin trop prodigue verse sur elle? Une chance inespérée d'avoir pu, en s'embarquant pour un mystérieux voyage, laisser derrière la misère et la faim de New York. Une chance exclusive d'avoir rencontré le fameux Jack Driscoll, le héros de ses rêves, et de le voir tomber amoureux d'elle. Une chance incroyable d'avoir été, par deux fois, sauvée par lui des griffes d'une bête monstrueuse. Et pour couronner le tout, quelle chance fabuleuse que son futur époux, en plus d'être brave et intelligent et de l'aimer à la folie, possède assez d'argent pour être en mesure de lui offrir, en ces temps cruels, une vie de luxe et de plaisir inaccessible pour tant d'autres!

En vérité, y a-t-il jamais eu jeune fille plus chanceuse qu'Ann Darrow, naguère rien du tout, une pauvre danseuse au chômage, à un cheveu de devenir mendiante, voleuse ou, qui sait, même pire, et aujourd'hui – actrice avec une belle carrière qui prend son essor, la fiancée d'un jeune écrivain déjà célèbre?

Vous avez raison, madame! D'une telle fortune, très peu en jouissent ici-bas. À moi donc de remercier le Ciel jour et nuit pour avoir eu la chance d'y parvenir!..

– Mais entrez donc, voici le salon, – le sourire réapparut, plus chaleureux que jamais, sur le visage dodu de la femme, – il servait également de salle à manger.

… Avec ses peines et ses joies, ses jours ordinaires et ses fêtes, leur vie de famille suivra son cours. Dans ce salon spacieux, richement meublé à l'ancienne, on organisera de temps en temps des soirées pour un petit cercle d'amis. La plupart de ceux qu'on invitera logeaient ici même, dans le Village, qui n'a pas acquis pour rien sa réputation de quartier bohème. Tous prendront place autour de cette table ovale en acajou, sur les chaises recouvertes de velours couleur lie de vin, pour se régaler du souper qu'Ann, en bonne ménagère, leur servira. On conversera, on discutera, on rira, on fera une partie de cartes. La fumée des cigarettes flottera en volutes blanchâtres au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'un des invités se lèvera peut-être de table pour jouer un air mélancolique ou joyeux sur le vieux piano placé en face de la fenêtre entre deux pots de ficus…

De cette autre pièce qui jouxte le salon on fera le cabinet de travail. Chaque jour pendant plusieurs heures, Jack s'y réfugiera pour voyager, tel un explorateur hardi et confiant, à travers les mondes imaginaires de ses livres, pour s'y plonger à fond, pour épancher sur le papier les impressions et les images dont son esprit jamais en repos est toujours plein…

– Vous n'aurez pas d'objections, madame, si on apportera ici quelques meubles de mon ancien appartement?

… Et ses plus belles pages, celles qu'il écrira sur l'amour et sur le mystère qui s'accomplit lorsque deux personnes se rencontrent, seront inspirées par sa muse. Par sa femme. Par Ann.

_Dans huit jours._

– La cuisine est par ici. Elle est assez grande, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Que d'espace! Pas seulement la cuisine, tout cet appartement paraissait à Ann presque indécemment grand, surtout comparé au bouge qu'elle habitait. Et somptueux comme un palais. Le château enchanté de son rêve d'enfant, bâti sur une colline près de la mer, où l'héroïne d'un conte de fées vit avec son prince charmant…

Ce sera elle, vraiment elle qui préparera les repas dans cette cuisine, qui allumera la cuisinière, qui sortira la vaisselle de ce beau buffet en bois patiné!.. Et pour la première fois, elle y entrera le dimanche suivant, dans huit jours, s'étant levée le matin. Elle y entrera pour faire le petit déjeuner. Pour son mari.

_Dans huit jours, elle aura un mari._

– Ici, une autre pièce, c'est la plus petite. Vous pourriez en faire la chambre d'enfant, – Mme Wallace adressa un clin d'œil significatif à Jack. – Je parie cent dollars que vous en aurez besoin très bientôt!.. Mais qu'avez-vous, mademoiselle?

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?_

Pour réprimer un frisson, Ann serra les bras sur sa poitrine. Son regard dévia lentement vers Mme Wallace.

– Il fait froid ici.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là? Par exemple! On est en plein avril, et je peux vous assurer que même au plus fort de l'hiver il y a toujours un chauffage excellent!

_Dans huit jours._

Ce bloc de glace inséré dans sa poitrine, au point de s'y enraciner, de devenir une partie inhérente d'elle-même… Elle croyait s'être déjà habituée à sa cruelle pesanteur…

– Ne faites pas attention, madame. Vraiment, je suis un peu trop frileuse.

Lorsque l'on fait un faux pas au bord d'un précipice, on n'y tombe pas tout de suite. Il y a d'abord cet instant, cette immesurable fraction de seconde où le corps, avant d'obéir à l'invincible appel de la gravitation, reste suspendu et comme privé de son poids. Mais l'instant passe, l'équilibre une fois perdu ne se rétablira plus, et il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. On ne s'arrête pas au milieu de la chute. Il faut forcément qu'on touche le fond.

– Et enfin, la chambre à coucher. Elle donne sur la cour, et là il y a un très joli petit jardin – de sorte que du printemps à l'automne on ne voit que de la verdure par la fenêtre! – En effet, la vive clarté du jour était adoucie dans cette pièce par un tout léger voile verdâtre. – Que regardez-vous avec ce drôle d'air, mademoiselle? Oh, je vois. Ce couvre lit est superbe, n'est-ce pas? Mon beau-frère avait vécu longtemps en Inde, c'est de là qu'il l'avait apporté. Je ne pense pas que dans tout New York il y en aurait un autre comme celui-ci.

_L'Inde. Encore l'Inde._

La splendide tenture exotique offrait au regard toute la gamme des couleurs chaudes – du jaune pâle au rouge orangé et au bordeau foncé. Parmi les arabesques et les fleurs fantastiques dessinant des cercles et des losanges, les éléphants brodés tournaient leurs trompes vers le haut.

– On dit qu'en Inde l'éléphant est un porte bonheur. Quoi de mieux alors pour une chambre nuptiale?

_Un porte bonheur. La mari__ée doit être en blanc. Ça porte bonheur._

Le samedi soir, ils resteront seuls dans cette chambre où trône ce lit couvert de magnifique tenture indienne. Elle ne parvient pas à en détourner les yeux. Elle est un petit oiseau face au regard fascinateur d'un serpent. Large. Moelleux. Confortable. Quoi de mieux pour une chambre nuptiale? La tête de lit en bois clair, décorée de feuilles sculptées et de deux colonnes tordues aux côtés... On pourrait y ajouter deux cœurs enflammés percés d'une flèche, au milieu d'une couronne de roses. Ce serait parfait, quoi de mieux pour une nuit de noces? Le samedi soir, ce lit sera prêt à les accueillir. Elle et Jack. Mari et femme. Elle sera si belle dans sa robe de satin gris-bleu aux reflets d'acier et son collier de perles… Son mari lui posera les mains sur les épaules, et ses doigts tendres et impatients lui brûleront la peau à travers le tissu tiède de la robe. Puis, en plongeant son regard, que la flamme du désir fera briller, profondément dans le sien, il se penchera vers ses lèvres…

Revenir… il est trop tard…

Le bloc de glace grossit, s'alourdit, l'accable de son énorme poids… le froid paralysant s'insinue dans tous les recoins de son corps, pénètre dans ses os, lui fige le sang dans les veines…

_I__l est trop tard_.

Un pas en arrière… Jack et Mme Wallace s'aperçurent de quelque chose.

– Ann… qu'as-tu?

Deux pas… Le bouquet de tulipes glisse de ses mains et tombe sur le tapis. La stupéfaction et l'effroi sur le visage de Jack…

– Ann…

L'horreur absolue noya son esprit.

Vite, dehors, dehors, impossible de rester un instant de plus dans cette chambre! Vers la porte, en bousculant Mme Wallace, dehors!

– Ann!

Vite, en bas par l'escalier, dans la rue! L'air est empoisonné ici, il va m'asphyxier si je reste!

– Ann! – Un dernier cri, affaibli par la distance, atteignit ses oreilles et la cingla comme un coup de fouet.

Dehors!..

Ann courait dans les rues à corps perdu, aveuglée par la frayeur, en trébuchant, en heurtant les passants, en faisant les voitures klaxonner furieusement, mais ne s'en rendant même pas compte, ne remarquant rien dans l'affolement de sa fuite. Elle courait comme jamais dans sa vie, plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait sur l'île en sauvant sa vie des prédateurs voraces. Une puissance primale, aussi foncière que l'instinct de conservation, la commandait, la propulsait en avant, criait vers elle de chaque fibre de son être: cours! cours aussi loin que tu peux! Sauve-toi!… La raison était morte, écrasée par cette puissance qui la possédait.

À bout de souffle, Ann tomba sur un banc. Elle grelottait comme de fièvre, de violents frissons spasmodiques, qui ressemblaient à des sanglots, la secouaient, mais ses yeux étaient secs. Sa gorge desséchée brûlait, la respiration s'en échappait difficilement, par de brusques mouvements saccadés.

– Mademoiselle! Est-ce que ça va? – Un vieux gentleman, penché au-dessus du banc avec une expression de sollicitude, lui touche le bras.

– C'est rien… Merci… – Une voix rauque, entrecoupée. – Je vais bien.

Tout l'édifice élevé par elle au cours des dernières semaines, tout le simulacre de respectabilité et de normalité, élaboré avec tant de soin et de peine, s'écroula en un clin d'œil. Bâti sur des sables mouvants, il s'effondra, non plus miné par les ruisseaux faibles, isolés de doute et d'irrésolution, mais renversé, emporté, balayé par un torrent irrésistible. Ni la reconnaissance, ni la pitié, ni le devoir ne purent rien lui opposer. On ne s'oppose pas à l'impétuosité dévastatrice d'un élément déchaîné.

Une lumière fulgurante, impitoyable l'éblouit. C'était pareil à une révélation. Tout était devenu clair. Tous les événements passés, baignés de ces rayons purificateurs, retrouvèrent la signification première, et du coup, il lui parut inimaginable qu'il y a encore quelques minutes le rideau de l'illusion, tissé par elle-même, pût lui cacher leur véritable sens.

Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, Ann! Tu as assez feint la cécité. Tu t'es assez refusée à l'évidence. Tu n'as que trop menti à tous, et en premier à toi-même. Il est temps d'être honnête et de regarder la réalité en face!

Et Ann obéit, en acceptant enfin, de son plein gré et sans réserve, ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'ignorer. Vaincue, anéantie par la lumière toute-puissante, l'illusion n'avait plus de pouvoir sur elle, et il ne lui resta alors que de s'incliner devant la vérité qui venait de lui être révélée. Devant sa suprême et unique vérité.

_Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le trahir une deuxième fois. Ce serait monstrueux. Pire que ça. J'ai l'impression que je n'y survivrai tout simplement pas. Oui… oui, si je le fais, je… cesserai d'être moi. Je me détruirai. Plus immanquablement que les mâchoires d'un carnassier affamé, je me déchiquetterai moi-même. La femme qui, le dimanche matin, dans huit jours, se lèvera de ce lit dans l'appartement sur Minetta Street, cette Mme Driscoll, ce ne sera plus moi. Même maintenant, abîmée, perdue, je reste moi. Cette femme-là ne le sera plus._

Comme c'est simple! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt? Pourquoi avait-elle mis tant d'efforts pour continuer à se tromper elle-même?

Pourquoi, enfin, est-ce qu'elle est tenue dans l'obligation de faire ce que les gens attendent d'elle, ce qui leur paraît approprié ou convenable? Pour quelle raison devrait-elle vivre sa vie de la façon dont les autres – Katie, Mme Bloom, même Jack – veulent qu'elle la vive? La fiancée de Jack Driscoll… Ont-ils la moindre idée de ce que cela lui coûte? Jour après jour, devant leurs yeux, jouer ce rôle… Elle est actrice. Jouer, c'est son métier. Mais que faire si le rôle menace de la détruire?

L'ombre d'un sourire ironique effleura le bout de ses lèvres. _Qu'ils en conviennent, je me suis bien efforcée de ne pas décevoir leurs attentes!.._

Oui, elle a tout fait, tout essayé pour redevenir "normale". Le problème, c'est que dès le début, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle a traversé, une fois pour toutes, la frontière du monde régi par la rationalité humaine. Le chemin de retour, il n'y en avait aucun.

Ann se revit elle-même sur le pont du "Venture" qui venait de heurter un rocher, scrutant du regard le voile de brume dont les filets et les volutes s'évanouissaient, se dissipaient peu à peu pour découvrir le fantastique panorama de l'île, où derrière les côtes échancrées et les falaises abruptes se dessinait le contour majestueux de l'immense muraille, pareille à l'échine d'un dragon endormi. Stupéfiée, hypnotisée, incapable de détourner les yeux, elle regardait, et alors, dans le silence surnaturel qui se fit soudain au-dessus de la mer, quelque chose de grandiose, de prodigieux et de terrible au-delà de toute imagination vint vers elle, l'envahit et la subjugua. Quelque chose face à quoi elle se sentit plus petite qu'une graine de poussière. Le souffle d'un âge disparu. L'appel d'un mystère préhistorique. La voix d'une puissance absolue, insurmontable. Nul moyen de te cacher, lui dit la titanesque voix, et ce murmure tonitruant emplit jusqu'à la dernière cellule de son corps, jusqu'au dernier atome de son âme. Nul moyen de t'évader. Aucune chance de salut. Tu ne pourras t'échapper à ce qui t'attend là, derrière cette muraille.

Et ce fut vrai. Elle ne le put pas.

N'avait-elle pas maintes fois l'impression que le monde autour d'elle partait à la dérive? Eh bien, elle se méprenait. Le monde des hommes, lui, reposait aussi fermement et solidement qu'avant sur sa base inébranlable de ce qui était raisonnable. De ce qui était permis. De ce qui était _naturel_ – pour eux, ses habitants. C'est elle qui dérivait depuis des semaines, des mois, ayant perdu toute terre de vue, un esquif fragile sur un océan tempétueux, à la merci du vent de la folie…

_Tu n'a__s pas pu me ramener, Jack. Toi aussi, tu as tout essayé. Tu l'as fait de ton mieux, personne d'autre ne pourrait faire plus. Peine perdue. De là où je suis désormais, et pour toujours, on ne revient pas._

Jack… Est-ce qu'il l'a mérité? D'avoir donné son amour à une folle? D'avoir appelé sa fiancée une femme qui, sur le seuil de la chambre nuptiale, est prête à s'enfuir de lui comme on fuit la mort? S'enfuir à la seule idée de se retrouver dans les bras de son époux, parce que cela lui inspire autant d'horreur que de se voir tomber dans les griffes avides d'un monstre…

___Je ne peux rien y changer, Jack. Personne ne le peut. Car c'est cela pour moi – une chose contre nature…_

La culpabilité la rongera-t-elle tout le restant de ses jours? Peut-être, mais… elle comprenait à présent. Les notions de la morale perdent leur sens une fois que quelque chose fait irruption dans notre vie qui leur est étranger. Personne n'est coupable, et personne n'est innocent. La force mystérieuse qui nous pousse et qui dirige nos pas ne tient pas compte de nos fautes ni de nos vertus. Elle ne châtie pas, elle ne récompense pas. Qui des mortels peut prétendre avoir pénétré le secret de ses lois? C'est elle, cette force incontrôlable qui décide qu'un grain de sable va rouler sur le flanc d'une colline, ou qu'une jeune fille va prendre la route sur un bateau vers une île lointaine pour y rencontrer son destin. Et lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré, qu'est-ce que pour elle cette rencontre qui a décidé de sa vie? Est-ce un don? Est-ce une malédiction?

Mais la jeune fille ne fait pas sa route toute seule. À ses côtés, il y a ceux dont les chemins croisent le sien et qui participent, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à l'accomplissement de son destin. Si cela les blesse ou même leur brise le cœur, qui en est responsable?

* * *

_Le soleil s'était levé sur l'asile de deux proscrits, traqués par les meutes d__e l'enfer lancées à leurs trousses. Les rayons de lumière éclatante jaillirent de l'horizon, et l'air et le ciel s'enflammèrent. Chaque nuage se revêtit d'une frange incandescente, aussi acérée que le tranchant aiguisé d'une épée. Les démons volants préparaient leur attaque finale. __Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus à attendre longtemps. Bientôt déjà, le soleil du nouveau jour, né d'une aurore sanglante, les verra remporter la victoire. Les deux êtres qu'ils prenaient pour cible se tenaient debout, sans défense devant eux, _sur la petite plate-forme ronde par laquelle se terminait la tour-flèche pointée vers le haut. Ils se tenaient debout, regardant la mort arriver, portée sur les ailes de fer.

_Le fier défi du guerrier condamné à ses ennemis prêts à se ruer sur lui… les supplications désespérées de la jeune fille implorant leur miséricorde… L'un aussi vain que l'autre. Pas de grâce. Pas de quartier. Le guerrier a perdu son dernier combat._

_Ann se retourna pour le voir s'effondrer. Il s'agrippait maintenant aux bords de la plate-forme, et rien, plus rien ne le séparait de la mort, hormis la force de ses bras. Il la prit dans sa main. Une dernière fois. __**Ils ******__ont réussi _à t'arracher à moi_. __Une dernière fois, elle sentit autour de son corps la tendre étreinte de ses doigts. La vie s'écoulait de lui goutte à goutte_, la force lui manquait déjà pour la tenir – elle, plus légère qu'une plume. Il la posa doucement.

___À _genoux, Ann se serra contre son bras, y enfouit son visage mouillé de larmes. _**Je peux encore te toucher**__. Elle se leva, leurs visages étaient presque à la même hauteur. Elle passa la main sur sa joue. Une dernière fois. __**Je peux encore te regarder dans les yeux**__. Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, et l'envoûtement se produisit aussitôt, éloignant les affres de la mort et octroyant à leur univers en perdition quelques instants précieux._

… _Une dernière rafale de__ tirs, venue de nulle part…_

_Il tressaillit avec une grimace de souffrance. Poussant un cri aigu, Ann tomba, fauchée par la douleur. C'était son corps à elle que perçait chaque balle tirée par les démons ailés, c'était les morceaux de sa vie à elle que leurs griffes lui arrachaient un à un, c'était son sang à elle qu'ils aspiraient goulûment de chaque blessure. Clouée au métal glacé de la plate-forme, elle agonisait …_

_Non, pas encore. __**Je vais te retenir**__. Elle rampa vers lui, vers sa main faiblissante qui commençait à glisser du bord, se cramponna à ses doigts, les étreignit frénétiquement. __**Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît, encore un peu… Je t'aime…**_

_Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux, et alors un miracle s'accomplit. Telle était l'intensité du sentiment qu'ils partageaient__, qu'elle suspendit la marche inexorable du temps et entrouvrit pour eux la porte vers l'éternité, où des secondes sont aussi longues que des siècles. Leur sentiment n'avait pas le droit d'exister, dès sa naissance il était voué à la perte. Qu'importe. Il réussit, tant que dura leur ultime adieu, à briser la cage de la matérialité grossière et à les transporter vers l'infini._

_**Ne me quitte pas… reste encore. Je t'aime…**_

_**Je t'aime moi aussi**__, lui répondirent ses yeux une dernière fois. Puis ils s'éteignirent, la vie s'échappa d'eux, emportant son âme. Ann regardait, se sentant mourir avec lui. Un cri silencieux, prolongé, effroyable la déchirait. La main inerte qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir glissait de sa faible étreinte, glissait, suivant l'âme qui s'envolait… glissait… pour disparaître enfin en dessous du bord. Et Ann resta seule. Pour toujours._

* * *

Combien de temps avait duré cette errance dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées? Jamais, par la suite, Ann ne put le calculer. Ayant enfin quitté ses méandres ténébreux, elle découvrit que le soir était déjà tombé. La cohue habituelle s'agitait sous la lumière des réverbères et des vitrines. Les gens qui, leur travail fini, se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux, se mêlaient dans la foule à ceux qui venaient de sortir pour passer la soirée au théâtre ou au restaurant. Les hommes ne remarquaient pas celle qui ne faisait plus partie de leur monde.

… Encore un peu de concentration, quelques respirations profondes, une tentative à demi réussie d'arranger ses cheveux dont les mèches emmêlées lui collaient au visage – et Ann se décida enfin à se lever du banc. Il lui sembla d'abord que la tourmente qui venait de s'abattre sur elle l'avait privée de toutes ses forces et qu'elle serait incapable de marcher. Mais non, bien que tremblant sensiblement, ses jambes ne refusèrent pas de la soutenir. Alors, elle marcha précautionneusement en avant, se concentrant sur chaque pas et essayant de repérer, au cas où, un nouveau banc le long de la rue.

L'heure était venue de revenir à la réalité. À la première réalité et à la _vraie_ – à celle que, retenue dans les filets de l'illusion, elle s'était trop longtemps obstinée à vouloir nier. Le spectacle était terminé, le rideau baissé, il n'y avait plus aucun rôle à jouer pour elle. L'heure était venue de suivre le seul chemin que le destin lui avait laissé.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre VII****I**

Le matin du jour suivant, Ann se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Jack, regardant le bouton de la sonnette et ne pouvant rassembler assez de courage pour appuyer dessus. Il était tôt, très tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. _Il doit être chez lui à cette heure_. Hier, tard le soir, lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, Katie lui avait appris que Jack l'avait cherchée. "Il n'était pas lui-même", et ajouta anxieusement: "J'espère qu'il ira tout de même pas à la police! À le regarder, il en était capable". Ann imagina Jack courant dans les rues comme un forcené, effrayant dans son désarroi, dans le vain espoir d'apercevoir quelque part la silhouette familière en manteau clair, s'arrêtant quand le souffle lui manquait et portant la main à son front en sueur… Mais on ne peut pas courir comme ça jusqu'au matin. Tôt ou tard, lui aussi avait dû rentrer.

_Que vais-je lui dire quand il m'ouvrira?_ Durant toute la nuit et après, en chemin jusqu'ici, elle s'était désespérément creusé la tête en cherchant les mots qu'elle allait dire. En vain. Se moquant de tous ses efforts, les pensées et les mots s'envolaient en désordre, comme des feuilles mortes éparpillées par le vent. _Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai s'il demande pourquoi?_

"Je ne peux pas t'épouser, Jack, parce que…"

Comment lui expliquer? Comment lui faire comprendre? Peut-on seulement en parler à qui que ce soit faisant partie du monde _normal_? Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir. Mais cela ne changeait rien. _Vas-y, Ann. Le moment est venu_.

Le son aigu retentit de l'autre côté de la porte, puis le bruit des pas. La serrure grinça.

Jack avait les yeux cernés de quelqu'un qui avait passé une nuit blanche. Elle aussi devait avoir les yeux cernés. Ne s'était-il pas couché du tout, ou, comme elle, avait-il passé des heures dans son lit les yeux ouverts?

– Ann…

Les lèvres pâles, gercées. Il se les mordait nerveusement.

– Je t'ai cherchée…

Dans ces simples mots, Ann crut entendre vibrer une faible note d'espoir. Il voulait encore espérer. Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un petit malentendu, comme s'il lui avait suffi de la trouver hier soir pour que tout redevînt comme avant.

_Avant quoi? Nous n'avons aucun "avant", Jack. Ça a toujours été comme ça, depuis les jours où tu venais me visiter, recluse dans mon chagrin, __et m'apportais des fruits. Mais c'est seulement hier que j'ai trouvé en moi la force de me l'avouer à moi-même._

Ann entra dans le petit appartement qu'il ne changera pas pour un plus grand pour y vivre avec sa jeune épouse… Les rayons de livres et le canapé qui ne seront pas transportés dans un nouveau cabinet de travail… Le bureau duquel il ne se lèvera pas quand elle l'aura appelé à dîner…

Le moment est venu. Courage, Ann. Ça ne peut pas être plus difficile que de gravir une échelle branlante sous le feu des mitrailleuses.

– Jack…

La boule dans la gorge empêcha sa voix de sortir. _Si, ça l'est… Oh combien plus difficile!_

– Je ne peux pas, Jack…

Ann murmura ces mots en baissant la tête. Du courage, c'est bon, mais les prononcer en regardant Jack dans les yeux, ça elle ne le pouvait pas. Le silence s'abattit comme une dalle de pierre sur une tombe. Il grossissait, grossissait, emplissait la pièce, en chassait l'air. Bientôt Ann eut du mal à respirer. Encore quelques secondes étouffantes. Enfin, elle entendit un soupir pénible, presque un gémissement.

– C'est donc ça…

Il parlait les dents serrées.

– Tu l'aimais donc si fort que ça!

Ann tressaillit. Cette intonation! Il y avait de l'amertume, de la rage contenue... et encore quelque chose. Un petit soupçon de mépris? ou de répugnance?

Aussitôt ces paroles dites, Jack eut horreur du sentiment qui venait de se traduire en elles. Ann se raidit un instant, puis se redressa lentement, releva la tête par un mouvement d'une fierté et d'une noblesse sans pareil. La petite femme devant lui, mince et droite comme une lame d'acier. Une condamnée qui refuse d'apostasier la vérité devant ses juges. La foule rassemblée pour son supplice peut lui crier des injures, mais est incapable de l'humilier. Jack frissonna de honte. Lui-même s'était joint à cette foule immonde.

– Ann… Oh, Seigneur!.. Je ne voulais pas…

L'auréole de noble obstination se dissipa, les flammes se moururent dans les cendres, tout sombra dans deux océans de douleur qu'étaient devenus les yeux d'Ann. La dernière barrière s'était écroulée. Le Rubicon était franchi, et le vent emportait au loin la fumée des ponts brûlés, la mêlant à l'âpre poussière des chemins parcourus. Les détours ne servaient plus à rien.

– Un jour, tu comprendras, Jack… C'est… c'est chercher un remède pour un mal qui est incurable. Il est impossible de bâtir sa vie avec quelqu'un qui a perdu la raison.

L'ultime simplicité de ces mots terrassa Jack. C'était la fin. La_ dernière _fin. La terre frémit, ébranlée sur ses assises, et le ciel, en tournant sur lui-même, commença à tomber, prêt à réduire au néant le misérable petit être, sans défense face à l'immensité du cataclysme universel.

_La dernière fin._

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre? Que pouvait-il faire? Pleurer? Supplier? Accuser? Maudire l'injustice du sort?.. Ce qui se passait maintenant, dans cette pièce, entre lui et Ann – et _l'autre_, le mort, – était au-delà, tout simplement au-delà de tout ceci. Au-delà des paroles. Au-delà des pleurs, des reproches ou des supplications – une autre galaxie à des millions d'années-lumière, une distance incommensurable…

Jack chancela. Ses jambes lui refusaient leur service – ou c'était le sol qui s'effondrait sous lui? Les pieds devenus d'une lourdeur insupportable, il se traîna en titubant jusqu'au fauteuil… un chemin si long tout à coup, chaque pas un effort épuisant… s'y affala enfin, les bras pendants et la tête sur la poitrine – presque un corps sans souffle et sans vie. Ann resta au milieu de la pièce, mince et droite, non plus une lame d'acier, mais une brindille d'herbe qui affronte toute seule une tempête d'hiver. Une larme solitaire glissait lentement le long de sa joue pâle. Tout en elle n'était que compassion. _Jack, pauvre Jack…_ _Pourquoi doit-il souffrir, lui aussi, par moi? _Elle voulait tellement le consoler, prendre cette tête endolorie entre ses mains, le bercer contre elle en chuchotant des mots de réconfort… comme une tendre sœur le ferait à son frère. Mais cela aussi était impossible. Il n'y avait plus rien, absolument rien qu'elle pût faire pour lui. Juste partir pour toujours.

Elle s'approcha toutefois, du bout des doigts toucha sa main sur l'accoudoir. Une dernière fois. _Adieu, Jack_.

– Pardonne-moi.

… se retourna et marcha vers la porte, et un abîme glacé s'ouvrait derrière ses pas.

* * *

_Fini._ Ces deux syllabes battaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. _Fini. Fini. _Sans pitié et sans répit elles martelaient ses tempes. Comme une cloche funèbre, elles sonnaient._ Fini. Tout est fini._

Un désastre suprême. Une catastrophe irrévocable. La défaite qui l'a anéanti – sans issue, sans espoir. Un mur de granit qui se dresse en face de lui. Colossal. Monstrueux. Infranchissable. Seul, il se tient devant, dans le blafard crépuscule d'un automne sans éclaircie, sous un morbide ciel de plomb qui fait peser sur lui, sur tout ce qu'il y a de vivant et de chaud en ce monde, un fardeau mortel… Il se tient tout seul, au son du glas qui ne veut pas se taire.

Irrévocable… irrévocable… Ce mot affreux paradait à la tête de toute une procession de ses semblables. Irrévocable. Irréversible. Irréparable. Chaque nouveau participant de ce sombre cortège le condamnait plus inexorablement. Sans appel.

Irrémédiable. Irrémissible.

Mais il y avait encore quelque chose de pire, quelque chose dont il s'aperçut finalement avec une lucidité écrasante. Non seulement irrévocable, mais _inévitable_. Cela _devait_ arriver. C'était écrit – et, aussi pénible que cela fût à admettre, une parcelle de lui le savait depuis le premier jour. Durant tous ces quatre mois écoulés, un petit germe de cette connaissance, un grain infime sommeillait en lui, profondément enfoui dans quelque coin mystérieux. Les signes avant-coureurs non plus ne manquaient pas. Si seulement il avait su, s'il avait _voulu _les comprendre!… Oui, c'est exactement cela le point: _s'il avait voulu_. Car n'a-t-il pas été dit, il y a bien longtemps, par quelqu'un de beaucoup plus sage que lui: il n'y a pas de pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir…

_Rien qu'un pauvre aveugle qui s'est pris pour l'élu du destin…_

Une soudaine bouffée de rage, celle que la honte et l'horreur avaient étouffée tout à l'heure, revint et l'envahit avec une violence frénétique. Sa bouche se tordit en un ricanement féroce, ses doigts se crispèrent convulsivement, comme en cherchant la gorge de son ennemi. "T'as eu le dessus, hein?"

_Sois maudit!_

Cela ne dura qu'un instant. _À__ quoi bon, maintenant, la haine?..._ Le rictus farouche se figea sur son visage. _Tu n'as personne à tuer, Jack. Les avions s'en sont déjà chargés._ Ses bras retombèrent, inertes, sur les accoudoirs. _Tu as perdu._ _À__ quoi bon se révolter contre l'inévitable? Tu l'as perdue_. Il se sentait vide à l'intérieur. Ni haine, ni colère, ni douleur – plus rien… Même l'ironie salvatrice – celle qui lui permettait jadis de rire de lui-même et de dompter sa désillusion et son amertume en les déversant dans les dialogues mordants de ses pièces – ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

Il se souvint de cet autre matin où, sur le toit du gratte-ciel, il serrait Ann contre sa poitrine, et les sanglots secouaient son mince corps, mais ni la pitié ni la compassion ne pouvaient empêcher de sonner en lui, telle une trompette, la jubilation de vainqueur: "Elle est à moi! Enfin, je la tiens dans mes bras et ne laisserai plus personne se mettre entre nous!" Le soleil qui faisait tomber sur eux des flots, des cascades de lumière, se levait sur la promesse d'une vie de bonheur. "Elle est à moi! J'ai gagné!"

Et aucun pressentiment n'était venu l'avertir et obscurcir sa joie! Aucun doute lancinant. Aucun nuage, si imperceptible fût-il, dans le ciel bleu de l'avenir.

Quel idiot! Un sourire sardonique plissa ses lèvres.

Un jour, tu as rencontré une fille. Une merveille de grâce, de douceur et de pureté. Une Déesse resplendissante aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure d'or, descendue sur terre pour y apporter une lueur de la beauté céleste. Un seul regard, un seul sourire lui ont suffi pour faire fondre ton cœur. Tu as compris: _c'est elle_, et tu t'es dit alors: "Le monde n'avait pas encore vu une autre pareille! Je l'avais attendue depuis toujours, sans le savoir, partout je l'ai cherchée – et elle est là enfin. Elle est la seule, je l'ai trouvée, et je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit à moi pour la vie!" Voilà ce que tu as décidé, et depuis ce jour, tu en as fait ton but ultime et ta raison de vivre.

N'est-ce pas un beau début pour un conte romantique, de ceux qui font rêver les adolescentes naïves – avec deux jeunes amoureux dont les sentiments réussissent à triompher de tous les obstacles, et la scène du baiser à la fin?

Car les obstacles – oh que oui, tout à fait dans l'esprit de l'histoire, ils n'ont pas tardé à surgir sur le chemin vers ton but. Ne cherche pas à le nier, certains d'entre eux étaient causés par ta propre faiblesse et manque de caractère. Mais dans ton aveugle confiance en toi, tu les as estimés accidentels, passagers, et surtout surmontables. Surmontables rien que par ta volonté!

Résolu à y faire face et à te battre pour l'amour, en vrai héros d'un conte de fées – plein de courage et sûr de ta victoire…

Jack se rappela, maintenant presque avec dégoût, cet accès de résolution qui l'avait poussé à quitter la première de sa pièce et à courir à nouveau après Ann. Et son empressement ensuite, lorsqu'il l'entourait de ses soins – une hirondelle aux ailes brisées – dans l'espérance que sa patience et sa délicatesse termineront ce que sa résolution et son audace avaient commencé.

"Peu importe ce que ça me coûtera, je dois regagner son amour!" Tu as mis ces paroles dans la bouche d'Edgar, personnage de ta pièce, et, en l'entendant les prononcer lors de la première, tu les as prises pour un appel à l'action. Regagner son amour! Quelle cruelle moquerie! Comment peut-on regagner ce qui est à jamais perdu? Non, pis encore. Ce qui n'a jamais été à toi, ce que tu n'as fait qu'imaginer avoir possédé?

Et tu croyais pouvoir réussir, espèce d'imbécile! Réfléchis un peu! Est-ce que ce sont tes actions ou tes paroles qui décident si la femme que tu aimes t'aimera en retour? Non, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Une illusion consolatrice, créée pour que tu puisses regarder la réalité lugubre à travers un voile couleur de rose, pour que tu continues à croire à une fin heureuse et à ce que tu peux forger toi-même ton bonheur. Pauvre crétin! Tu peux accomplir pour elle plus d'exploits qu'aucun paladin d'autrefois n'avait jamais accomplis pour sa dame – et tout cela en vain. Tu peux braver l'enfer pour la sauver, tu peux défier la mort sur une île grouillant de monstres assoiffés de sang – et cela ne te servira à rien. Tu peux lui répéter mille fois que tu l'aimes, tu peux lui dire tous les mots d'amour que les hommes ont inventés – et cela ne t'aidera pas à réchauffer son cœur même un tant soit peu.

Comment a-t-elle dit? "Chercher un remède pour un mal qui est incurable". Oui… Cette phrase résume tout ce que vous avez fait, Ann aussi bien que toi, durant ces quatre derniers mois. _Un mal incurable._ C'est ce que tu aurais dû sentir dans son étreinte désespérée alors qu'elle sanglotait sur ton épaule, lire sur son visage ravagé par le chagrin, voir dans ce regard fixe, éteint que tu surprenais si souvent et qui te glaçait d'effroi. C'est ce que tu aurais dû comprendre, si tu n'avais pas été dupe de ton illusion.

Cette leçon, retiens-la bien, Jack. Tu as perdu. Tu as perdu Ann au moment où vous avez mis le pied sur cette foutue île. Une fois pour toutes. Là, tu croyais l'avoir récupérée, parce que tu as grimpé sur une montagne et l'as ramenée avec toi au bateau pour revenir à New York? Triple idiot!.. En l'espace de ces quelques heures, sans toi, elle est passée trop loin pour qu'il te reste encore un espoir de la faire revenir. Depuis lors et pour toujours, vous étiez aussi loin l'un de l'autre que si toutes les montagnes et toutes les eaux du monde vous eussent séparés. Depuis lors, quoi que tu fasses ou quoi que tu dises, cela ne faisait qu'approcher la fin. Ton rival a beau être mort, il a gagné quand même. Tu n'as rien à lui opposer. Tu es seul devant ce mur qui te barre le chemin. C'est ici que ta quête t'a conduit et c'est ici qu'elle se termine. Comment le franchiras-tu? Où vas-tu aller?

Tes actions et tes paroles ne décident de rien. Mais qui décide, alors? Qui décide?

* * *

Ann marchait lentement, d'un pas automatique, tout droit devant elle, alors que le soleil commençait son parcours quotidien au-dessus de la ville. Un beau jour de printemps, clair et bleu, se levait. L'astre diurne a fait sa radieuse apparition, donnant la chaleur et la vie à toutes les créatures terrestres, – mais ce n'est pas pour elle qu'il traçait dans l'azur du ciel son chemin lumineux. Non, son soleil à elle s'est couché depuis longtemps – oh, si longtemps! – et sans retour. À jamais, son astre s'est éteint. Orpheline de lui, par une interminable nuit d'hiver elle erre, perdue dans une forêt obscure qu'une tempête de neige a recouverte de son linceul. Le matin ne reviendra jamais, et le sentier qui la ramène chez elle, jamais elle ne le retrouvera… Les oiseaux noirs tournoient sous les nuages, et les branches mortes gémissent, tourmentées par le vent, – des âmes en peine qui n'espèrent plus ni salut ni repos…

La nuit nous attend tous au bout de notre route. Et la neige va recouvrir les traces de nos pas…

La neige. Ce blanc voile de deuil, cette nappe éternellement froide qui s'étend à perte de vue… Telle serait l'incarnation de sa tristesse, si un sentiment pouvait revêtir une forme physique. _De la tristesse?_ Oui, et pourtant… tellement plus complexe, tellement plus difficile à définir il était, le sentiment qui l'emplissait, l'accompagnant le long du chemin que les rayons du soleil étranger n'éclairaient plus. La tristesse en était une partie, certes, mais il y avait aussi de l'apaisement, de la calme résignation, et une curieuse sérénité qu'ils faisaient naître.

C'est un peu cela, peut-être, que ressent celui qui vient de se réveiller d'un long, très long mauvais rêve, peuplé de visages cauchemardesques, et où des forces maléfiques, en subjuguant sa volonté, l'avaient fait agir dans une sorte de torpeur hypnotique. Le réveil apporte l'affranchissement. On ouvre les yeux, on secoue les derniers restes tenaces du rêve comme les fils gluants d'une toile d'araignée, et quel soulagement de recouvrer la capacité de décider pour soi-même et d'agir selon son propre gré! Les obsessions du cauchemar s'en sont allées avec lui, ses démons vaincus ont perdu leur puissance. Non plus leur esclave, mais de nouveau libre, on peut enfin redevenir soi-même… et espérer que le temps fera pâlir l'insupportable image de ce que, dominé par eux, on a failli commettre.

_Tout ce qui me reste de plus précieux est toujours avec moi. Personne ne pourra me le prendre, à moins que je ne me __le laisse prendre moi-même. Et je ne le ferai pas. Où que j'aille, je le garderai avec moi, en secret, comme un trésor. __Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Jusqu'à ce que les portes de la nuit me soient ouvertes. À travers la frontière de la mort, car l'amour seul a le pouvoir de la traverser. On regarde chacun de son côté du grand miroir, mais pour l'amour, quelle différence cela fait-il? _Pour le retrouver, il me suffira de fermer les yeux et de tourner le regard à l'intérieur de moi.

_Je vais quitter la ville. Je n'ai rien à laisser derrière moi ici. Jack va continuer à vivre. Sans moi. Car sa vie à lui continue. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour lui aussi se sentira affranchi… Est-ce que quelque part, dans une autre grande ville, à Chicago, où dans une bourgade inconnue, je ne trouverai pas un tout petit coin pour mon chagrin et pour mes souvenirs?_

Revenue de ses pensées, Ann jeta pour la première fois un regard autour d'elle, et prit conscience du lieu où sa distraction l'avait conduite.

_Oh, mon Dieu!…_

Elle se trouvait au milieu du parc, sur un étroit ponceau en pierre grise, dont l'unique arche enjambait un petit étang à l'eau verdâtre, lisse comme du verre. Des sapins tout autour – sentinelles silencieuses en capes vert sombre – le protégeaient en empêchant les rayons obliques du soleil de pénétrer jusqu'à l'eau. À cette heure matinale, le parc était désert.

_C'est ici…_

La douleur et la joie, tout aussi intenses l'une que l'autre, lui transpercèrent le cœur, et des larmes incontrôlables vinrent inonder son visage.

_C'est ici que nous étions venus… il y a quatre mois… il y a une éternité, __lorsque nous étions ensemble…_

Des larmes coulaient, coulaient d'une source intarissable, donnant leur goût de sel amer à son sourire, et, avec tout cela, au fond Ann n'était nullement étonnée. C'était tout à fait logique que ses pas l'aient menée ici. Elle voulait, oui, elle voulait plus que tout, avant de partir, revoir ce lieu où, une fois dans sa vie, pendant quelques brèves minutes, elle avait été heureuse.

* * *

_C'est ici qu'il y a quatre mois, par une nuit scintillant__e d'étoiles, les deux amants réunis fêtaient leurs retrouvailles. Ils s'ébattaient, ils folâtraient, s'enivrant d'une joie sans mélange. Ignorés de tous et ravis de l'être, ils étaient seuls dans __l'univers que leur amour avait créé._

___Ils étaient libres..._

_Toutes leurs peines, toutes leurs souffrances, tous leurs souvenirs s'effacèrent, se dispersèrent, comme un rideau de brouillard troué par le soleil, dissipé par le vent. Elle oublia – oublia mille petites morts qu'elle n'avait cessées de subir chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, séparée de lui. Il oublia – oublia la longue et lente torture qu'il avait endurée dans le morne isolement de sa prison, séparé d'elle. Tout cela était passé à présent. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour ne plus se quitter. Plus jamais. Il n'y avait que cela qui comptait. Et leur amour._

_Rien que notre amour…_

_Ils riaient, riaient, emportés sur les ailes de la joie, captivés par le charme irrésistible de ce lieu. __À_ la voix de la jeune fille, d'un timbre plus clair que le son d'une clochette d'argent, répondaient les notes basses et profondes du rire de son amant. De légers flocons de neige, projetés en l'air, retombaient en faisceaux d'étincelles, tels une pluie de poussière de diamant. Les guirlandes de lumières multicolores, qui ornaient les arbres, semblaient être autant de joyaux. Les étoiles et les lumières dansaient autour d'eux, virevoltaient dans un tourbillon lumineux.

_Mais c'est ça, le bonheur! – cette compréhension éclata soudain en elle. Il est là, il existe! Plus fragile qu'un papillon qui repose un instant sur son épaule avant de s'envoler, et plus puissant qu'un ouragan, aussi éphémère qu'un songe et aussi réel que l'arrivée du jour. Il brille dans chaque étoile et dans chaque lumière, il palpite dans chaque battement de leurs cœurs, il chante dans chacun de leurs rires. Il a transformé ce parc enneigé en décor magique d'un conte de fées, il a incarné leur rêve dans la plus éblouissante des réalités. Ni le passé, ni l'avenir n'importent plus, il n'y a que ce moment d'intimité extatique, éternel moment d'amour dans le sanctuaire de bonheur n'appartenant qu'à eux..._

_Ça ne peut pas durer. Par la nature même de sa perfection idéale. Ça ne peut pas durer. Parce que le bonheur __en ce monde est condamné. Parce que pour l'amour il n'y a pas d'espoir. Mais tant que ça dure… tant que ça dure…_

FIN


End file.
